Frozen End
by Luutje19
Summary: London neemt de school over. Ze verspreiden een gerucht dat Perkamentus dood is en dat London en Severus zich aan hebben gesloten bij de dooddoeners. Ze moeten Voldemort uit zijn veilige plaats trekken, Harry, Ron en Hermelien helpen Voldemort te vernietigen met behulp van de Gruzelementen. De ongelofelijk spannende eindstrijd van London, Lulu en Severus.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Dit verhaal is voor al mijn trouwe reviewers. SissyHuys, SkyEmma en nu ook voor mijn nieuwste reviewer LeviAntonius. Ik hoop dat iedereen het leuk vind. Ik weet dat het afwijkt van het boek, flink ook, aangezien Perkamentus en Sirius Zwarts nog leven, toch hoop ik dat jullie het leuk vinden.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik werd wakker doordat de zon op mijn bol scheen. De zon betekende zomer en zomer betekende vakantie. Severus lag naast me nog heerlijk te ronken. Ik keek op de wekker, het was pas 08.30 uur. Ik glimlachte.

Mijn lippen streken over zijn nek en hij werd er wakker van. Vandaag was mijn 19e verjaardag. 'Heej schone slaapster', zei ik glimlachend.

'Mijn lief', zei Severus en hij glimlachte naar me. 'Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag, 19 alweer', zei Severus glimlachend. Severus zelf is 30, we verschilde dus 11 jaar met elkaar, dat is minder dan Catharina Zeta Jones en Michael Douglas deden, die verschillen 25 jaar met elkaar.

'Naast jou wakker worden voelt geweldig, het niet meer in het geheim hoeven doen, voelt fantastisch', zei ik glimlachend. 'Ja, voor mij ook, getrouwd zijn met jou voelt echt geweldig', zei Severus.

We ontbeten op het balkon. We hadden een prachtig uitzicht. We hadden een hotel midden in Parijs. We gingen twee maanden op huwelijksreis. Helaas was het nu bijna ten einde.

We hadden belangrijke dingen te bespreken. Perkamentus moest verdwijnen en in die tijd zou ik de school overnemen. En aangezien Severus een ex-dooddoener is zou hij zich weer moeten aansluiten bij hen en ik automatisch ook, zo leek het net alsof wij de school hadden over genomen. Dooddoeners zouden les komen geven om de boel in de gaten te houden.

Wij zouden het gerucht verspreiden dat Perkamentus dood was, dat Severus hem vermoord had. Er was alleen geen lijk gevonden aangezien het in het meer was gebeurd en hij was opgevreten door de reuzeninktvis. Harry, Ron en Hermelien werden op een missie gestuurd door Perkamentus om Voldemort te helpen verslaan.

Dit was een manier om Voldemort uit zijn schulp te halen en hem zijn gang te laten gaan. Nadat hij verzwakt is door dat de missie van Harry, Ron en Hermelien is gelukt (hopelijk), komt Perkamentus tevoorschijn uit zijn zogenaamde dood en dan is alles hopelijk voorbij. Dat was het plan, of het ook ging lukken, geen idee.

Het zou moeilijk voor mij worden aangezien ik nog eigenlijk een leerling ben, gelukkig heb ik al mijn SLIJMBAL examen gehaald en die van mijn PUIST heb ik ook al succesvol behaald. Ik had overal een U voor, de enige B was voor Verzorging van Fabeldieren.

Ik zou veel vrienden kwijtraken wanneer ik op Perkamentus zijn troon zou zitten en bekend zou worden dat Voldemort de boel zou overnemen met zijn dooddoener vriendjes. Ik zou de kwade duistere leider spelen en ik zou mijn rol met verve doen. Lulu wist van het plan af en hield haar mond daarover.

'Lieverd, je weet dat ik van je hou toch', zei Severus. Ik knikte. 'Ik hou ook van jou', zei ik. 'We moeten dit doen', zei Severus die al kon raden aan wat ik zat te denken. 'Ik weet het, ik weet het', zei ik. 'Ik snap dat je had gehoopt dat je je laatste jaar net zo zou afsluiten als het vorige jaar, maar dat kan nou eenmaal niet', zei Severus.

'Ik weet het, ik speel mijn rol met verve oké', zei ik. 'Prima, ik wilde dat ik me nooit had aangesloten bij de dooddoeners', zei Severus triest. 'Dan was dit nu niet nodig geweest'. 'Je weet dat ik het je niet verwijt, ik blijf altijd van je houden, altijd Severus, wie je ook geweest was in je verleden', zei ik.

Nadat we dit besproken hadden gingen we iets leuks doen. We gingen heerlijk zwemmen op het dak van het hotel. Het zwembad was mega groot en we hadden heerlijke ligstoelen.

Om beurten plonsde we erin. Severus vond me sexy in een bikini en ik hem in een zwembroek. Het werd al met al een hele fijne laatste week.


	2. The New Headmaster

**POV London**

* * *

Ik liep rond in de kamer van mijn vader. Hij had er allerlei zilveren instrumenten in gezet en ik liet alles zoals het was zodat het nog een beetje als thuis voelde. Zweinstein ging toch al zo veranderen.

Het ergste was dat ik schoolhoofd moest zijn en Severus de beruchte dooddoener opnieuw moest spelen. Mijn vader liep door zijn kamer, voor de laatste keer als schoolhoofd van Zweinstein.

'Lieverd, het gaat je lukken', zei hij liefdevol en hij omhelsde me. 'Pap, ik ga je missen', zei ik en een traan ontsnapte uit mijn ooghoeken. 'Ik jou ook', zei Perkamentus in mijn oor. Met een knal verdwenen hij en de Fenix uit zijn kantoor wat nu mijn kantoor was.

'Ons plan moet werken', zei ik en Severus kwam naast me staan. 'Nog geen jaar geleden was ik hier gewoon een leerling, zonder verwachtingen zoals deze, of verantwoordelijkheden zoals deze, je moet me echt helpen', zei ik tegen Severus.

'Ik help je altijd, met heel mijn hart', zei Severus glimlachend.

'Ik moet dadelijk een speech houden en die wordt niet leuk denk ik', zei ik. 'Ik help je er doorheen', zei Severus. Er werd geklopt. Er kwamen twee dooddoeners binnen, Alecto Kragge en Amycus Kragge. Broer en zus waren ze. Allebei even erg.

'En professor Perkamentus', zei Alecto Kragge opgewekt. Ik was even verbaasd dat ze het tegen mij hadden. Ik was gewend dat er maar een Perkamentus was die professor Perkamentus werd genoemd en dat was mijn vader.

'Goed om te zien dat je niet zo'n nietsnut bent als je vader', zei Amycus Kragge en ze sloeg me op mijn arm. Zij was aangesteld als lerares Dreuzelkunde en moest lesgeven in hoe vreselijk zij Dreuzels vind.

'Ik ben beter als je dat bedoelt', zei ik koeltjes en ik besloot dat ik maar meteen hard op kon treden.

'Severus, je bent nogal stil, is je positie te min voor je, man van het nieuwe schoolhoofd, meester in toverdranken', zei Alecto en hij sloeg Severus op zijn arm. Ik grimaste.

'19 en dan al schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, je gaat de geschiedenis in', zei Amycus tegen mij. 'Dat had ik al bedacht', zei ik nonchalant.

'Goed, Amycus, jij gaat de studenten leren hoe verachtelijk Dreuzels zijn, dat moet niet moeilijk zijn neem ik tenminste aan. Amycus giechelde. 'Niet moeilijk, dat gaat natuurlijk', zei Amycus en ze legde nadruk op het woord 'natuurlijk'.

Er werd opnieuw geklopt. Minerva Anderling. 'Ah Minerva', zei Severus opgelucht. 'Amycus en Alecto, jullie moeten maar even wat voor jezelf gaan doen, vermaak jezelf maar in de Grote Zaal, maar richt geen vernielingen aan, we willen er nog wel een feestmaal van maken', zei ik.

'Begrepen baas', zei Alecto en hij en zijn zus gingen er vandoor. Ik wachtte tot ze buiten gehoorafstand waren.

'Gaat alles volgens plan?', vroeg Anderling. Ik knikte. 'Ik hoop niet dat ik veel last heb van die twee, ik kan ze beide niet uitstaan', zei ik. 'Je speelt het goed', zei Anderling glimlachend.

Ze ging weer weg en ik was alleen met Severus. Ik omhelsde hem. 'Ik ben blij dat jij er bent', zei ik. 'En ik ga nooit meer weg', zei Severus en ik glimlachte breed. Severus zoende me en ik voelde mijn tong in de zijne glijden en we draaide rondjes om elkaar heen.

'Hoe lang hebben we nog?', vroeg Severus. 'Nog 10 minuten tot een kwartiertje', zei Severus. 'Moet lukken toch', zei Severus grijnzend. 'Vast wel', zei ik. We vreeën op het bed.

Ik stond op om mijn speech te houden. Professor Anderling zat aan de ene zijde en Severus aan mijn ander zijde.

'Dames en heren, welkom en voor vele anderen, welkom terug'. 'Ik heb een aantal mededelingen, vele zullen verbaasd zijn dat ik hier in zijn stoel zit, deze stoel behoorde toe tot mijn vader, helaas nu niet meer, hij is namelijk dood'.

Er werden verbazende kreten uitgeroepen. 'Hoe het is gebeurd zullen jullie tijdens de lessen ongetwijfeld horen, er gaan een aantal dingen flink veranderen op Zweinstein, ten eerste stel ik jullie de nieuwe leraren voor van Dreuzelkunde en Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Alecto Kragge en Amycus Kragge.

'Mijn man Severus Sneep zal nog steeds zijn functie als toverdrankmeester bijdragen, ik hoop dat iedereen aan het einde van dit jaar een hoop geleerd en begrepen heeft en dan nu eetsmakelijk', zei ik en ik ging zitten in de grote gouden stoel dat nog erg onwennig was voor mij.


	3. Good Case

**POV Lulu**

* * *

London zit op haar vaders troon, om het maar even zo te zeggen. Ik ben nog steeds de beste vriendin van het schoolhoofd, maar nu moesten we elkaar vijand spelen. Dat was best wel moeilijk, maar het was voor een goed doel. Tenminste, dat hoopte ik dan maar.

De Kragge's, die moest je niet voor de voeten lopen. Dan kon je wel eens lelijk in de problemen komen. Ze hielden er van om de Cruciatusvloek op leerlingen te gebruiken en niemand die er wat aan deed. De Zwadderaars konden natuurlijk wel juichen toen Alecto Kragge de Cruciatusvloek op een eerstejaars studente gebruikte van Griffoendor.

Het meisje moest meteen naar de ziekenzaal gebracht worden en verbleef onder toezicht van madame Plijster.

Het gerucht ging dat Alecto Kragge opnieuw naar het meisje wilde gaan om haar opnieuw met de onvergefelijke vloek te pijnigen. Nee, Zweinstein is anders en niet op een goede manier. Ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe moeilijk het voor London moest zijn om haar vaders harde werk in een keer te vernielen en iedereen tegen haar op te zetten behalve de Zwadderaars.

De Ravenklauwers wilden ook niets meer met haar te maken hebben. Dat was algemeen bekend. Er werd over haar geroddeld. Gemene woorden schoten onze kant op. Ook vaak naar mij.

Ik zat vaak te huilen als niemand er was. Ik moest me bedenken dat het maar voor een jaar was. Maar zoals alles wat niet leuk was, duurde het toch te lang. Ik had mijn laatste jaar heel anders voorgesteld.

Lekker lachen met London en heerlijk bij het haardvuur zitten in de winter en samen naar Zweinsveld gaan en Boterbier drinken of naar Zacharias Zoetwarenhuis gaan. Nee dat zit er niet in dit jaar.

Ik haastte me naar de les van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten van Alecto Kragge. Daarna had ik Dreuzelkunde, niet omdat ik het nou zo graag wilde, maar het was een verplicht vak geworden.

De enige die nog met me bevriend was was een aardige Ravenklauwe en Draco Malfidus. Hij had een crush gehad op mij vorig jaar en ik had hem gered om van de Astronomie toren te springen. Iets zei me dat hij spijt had dat hij dat niet had gedaan aangezien Zweinstein nu zo'n zooi was.

Ik was nog op tijd gelukkig. Alecto had een hekel aan mensen die te laat waren, daarvoor golden strenge regels. Als je dan ook maar een minuut te laat was kreeg je de Cruciatusvloek op je dak.

Leslie was mijn nieuwe tijdelijk beste vriendin. En ik trok veel met Draco op. London zag ik zelden tot nooit. Leslie kreeg medelijden met me en zei dat ze me iedere avond had horen huilen dat het zo vreselijk was op Zweinstein en dat London mijn beste vriendin niet meer was (geklets dus, ik wist van het plan, nu moet het alleen nog werken en iedere dag dat Voldemort niet komt is een dag te lang voor mij).

We hadden alle lessen met de Zwadderaars. Dat was een ramp. Marcel was sterker geworden, maar werd glashard uitgejouwd door de twee Kragge's. Dat was moeilijk voor hem. Hij had zijn laatste jaar ook anders voorgesteld. De Cruciatusvloek werd vaak op hem toegepast omdat ze het gewoon leuk vonden om hem te tergen.

'Zweinstein is veranderd, London Perkamentus, je zou verwachten dat ze het aanpakte zoals haar vader het deed, nooit geweten dat ze naar de Duistere zijde zou overstappen, zeker omdat ze bij Ravenklauw zat, daar zijn vrijwel geen Duistere tovenaars uit voortgekomen', zei Leslie triest. Ik kookte van binnen bij deze opmerking. Ik had willen zeggen dat London niet Duister was, maar ik hield me in en antwoordde braaf.

'Ja, ik had het ook nooit gedacht, kan je het geloven, dat we ooit vriendinnen waren, onafscheidelijk, we zijn zelfs samen naar Parijs geweest', zei ik alsof ik intens triest was bij de gedachten alleen maar.

'Ja, het moet extreem moeilijk zijn voor jou', zei Leslie en ze sloeg troostend een arm om me heen. Ik schudde die echter gauw van me af en ik zag Draco in de verte.

'Draco! Heej Draco!', riep ik. Hij keek om. 'Oh hai Lulu', zei hij opgelaten en hij stak zijn arm door die van mij. 'Ik ga even eh iets doen', zei Leslie vlug en ze snelde weg aangezien ze met geen enkele Zwadderaar gezien wilde worden. Al helemaal niet met een Malfidus.

'Heb jij Sneep nog gezien?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, toevallig wel', zei Malfidus duister. Hij wist van het grote plan af. Perkamentus had het hem speciaal vertelt omdat hij hem graag aan onze zijde had. Dus Draco speelde mooi mee en hij had een nog zwaardere positie dan ik aangezien hij een Zwadderaar was en bevriend moest zijn met een Ravenklauwer. Dat stelde de Zwadderaars soms niet erg op prijs, zeker niet omdat ik vroeger (ha, nog geen jaar geleden) beste vriendinnen was met het nieuwe schoolhoofd.

'Hoe was het met hem?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Hij speelt mee, net als iedere andere leraar die er vanaf weet, ik hoop dat die Kragge's aan het eind van het jaar echt in het water vallen, die zijn echt vreselijk, wij Zwadderaars moeten de Cruciatusvloek op iedereen uitproberen, gewoon om te oefenen zegt hij', zei Draco zacht.

'Ze zijn afschuwelijk, ik weet het, ik wilde maar dat ik iets van Sirius hoorde, ik heb hem een brief gestuurd, maar ik krijg maar niets terug, kan jij als Zwadderaar niet vragen of de uilenpost onderschept wordt?', vroeg ik.

'Ik doe mijn best goed, maar voor nu moet ik ook voorzichtig doen, ik weigerde namelijk de Cruciatusvloek toe te passen op een eerstejaars van Huffelpuf die een inktpot omgooide tijdens de les', zei Draco.

'Je weigerde?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ja, doe alsjeblieft niet zo verbaasd', zei Draco smekend. 'Nee sorry je hebt gelijk', zei ik verontschuldigend. 'Het is oké, zeker als je nagaat wat ik allemaal in het vijfde jaar heb gedaan toen Omber hier les gaf, met dat inquisitiekorps gedoe, het verbaasd me dat ze dat nog niet hebben uitgevonden hier', zei Draco.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Ik weet ook niet precies wat het plan is, maar het kan niet veel goeds zijn, dit keer kies je voor de moeilijkere kant Draco, voor de goede kant, niet voor de makkelijke kant', zei ik en ik gaf hem een kus op zijn wang.

Draco schrok er van en rukte zijn arm uit die van mij. 'Ik ben ook trots op mezelf, maar ik loop er niet graag mee te pronken weet je', zei hij. 'Dat weet ik', zei ik grijnzend. 'Wat loop je nou te grijnzen', zei Draco verbaasd.

'Niets', zei ik nog steeds grijnzend. 'Oh alsjeblieft zeg', zei Draco en hij stootte me aan. We lachte. Voor het eerst sinds tijden lachte we.


	4. The Curse

**POV Lulu**

* * *

'Leslie kop op, je kan wel beter', zei Alecto. 'Professor Kragge ik doe mijn best', zei Leslie krampachtig toen ze rode vonken uit haar toverstok liet spatten. 'Je moet beter dan je best doen anders weet je wat er gebeurd', zei Alecto.

Leslie trilde toen ze haar toverstok vast had. 'Alstublieft professor, laat mij het doen', zei ik heel wat zelfverzekerder dan ik me voelde.

'Jij', lachte Alecto en hij schaterde het uit. 'Watford is het nietwaar, de ex-vriendin van ons schoolhoofd, nou dit wil ik meemaken, de Cruciatusvloek alsjeblieft', zei Alecto. Ik was plotseling woedend op London, op iedereen en ik richtte mijn stok op Alecto Kragge en sprak de Cruciatusvloek uit op hem.

'_Crucio_', zei ik en Alecto kronkelde van de pijn en hij schreeuwde het uit. Meer mensen kwamen eromheen staan en sommige juichte en eindelijk was het duidelijk dat ik het niet met de plannen eens was van London.

'_Crucio_', herhaalde ik en Alecto spartelde en krijste als een speenvarken.

'Doe ik het zo goed', zei ik en er werd gejuicht dat eindelijk iemand wist op te staan tegen de Kragge's. 'Lulu, waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent', zei een geschokte professor Anderling.

'Een lesje leren', zei ik koeltjes. Er werd gegrinnikt. 'Hij verdient het', zei ik rustig. Leslie keek angstig, maar toch trots toe.

'Zo ben jij niet', zei professor Anderling rustig om me te kalmeren. Ik merkte dat ik een rode waas voor mijn ogen had gekregen en ik hijgde toen ik mijn toverstok van hem weg trok.

'_Amnesia_', zei Anderling en ze wees met de toverstok op een woedende Alecto Kragge. Die kreeg een wazige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht en keek me woedend aan. 'Wat deed jij?', vroeg hij woedend. 'Ik deed iets', zei Anderling geheimzinnig en een aantal leerlingen lachte. Anderling keek iedereen waarschuwend aan en de menigte verspreidde zich weer.

'Jij', zei Alecto woedend. 'Ik ja', zei Anderling en ze ging voor hem staan. 'Wat wilde je doen dan', zei Anderling en ze nam me bij mijn arm en sleepte me mee naar een rustig hoekje en begon me uit te foeteren.

'Waar denk jij dat je mee bezig bent', zei ze woedend. 'Ik kreeg een waas voor mijn ogen, ik gaf iedereen de schuld van wat er op dit moment gebeurde en ik besefte wat ik allemaal mis, wat we allemaal missen aan ons laatste jaar. Dat niemand had verwacht dat het zo zou eindigen', zei ik.

'Of beginnen, je hebt ons bijna allemaal in gevaar gebracht, besef je dat Lulu', zei Anderling. Ik knikte. 'Ik besef dat en het zou niet meer gebeuren', zei ik braaf. 'Mooi, even off the record, hoe voelde het om de Cruciatusvloek op Alecto toe te passen?', vroeg Anderling.

'Het voelde goed', zei ik opgelucht. 'Mooi, ik hoop dat je hier van geleerd hebt', zei Anderling en ze glimlachte naar me en liep toen weg.

Toen ik in de leerlingenkamer zat vloog er een uil tegen het raam. Het was mijn uil. En ze was gewond. 'Eleanor', zei ik bezorgd en ik nam de uil vlug op mijn schouders. Er was iets met haar poot. Ze hupte.

'Heeft iemand je onderschept', vroeg ik. Haar grote goudbruine ogen keken me bedroeft aan en ze kraste zachtjes. Ik gaf haar wat uilenvellen die ze dankbaar opat en ik gaf haar wat drinken dat ze opschrokte. 'Wat is er gebeurd met je', zei ik bezorgd en ik opende eindelijk de brief. Die was van Sirius.

_Lieve Lulu,_

_Ik kan helaas niet veel zeggen omdat ik bang ben dat deze brief onderschept wordt. Ik kan alleen maar zeggen dat ik je mis en dat niets is veranderd hier. Het is hier nogal saai eerlijk gezegd. Ik wilde dat mijn brief langer was, vooral omdat je er waarschijnlijk lang op heb gewacht, ik hoop dat alles goed is met Eleanor, ze is een mooie uil. Ik hou van je, ik hoop dat het allemaal een beetje dragelijk is daar. _

_xxx Snuffel_

De brief was inderdaad erg kort. Maar wel lief. Ik bracht Eleanor naar professor Varicosus die weer was aangesteld als lerares Verzorging van Fabeldieren. 'Ze is gewond', zei ik kortaf tegen haar. 'Is haar brief onderschept?', vroeg professor Varicosus zacht zodat alleen ik het kon horen. Ik deed net alsof ik bezig was mijn boomtrul te tekenen. 'Ik weet het niet, ik denk het', zei ik. 'Wees voorzichtig met wat je schrijft', zei professor Varicosus. 'Doe ik', zei ik.

De les ging verder volgens plan, normaal en zonder Cruciatusvloeken en ik was blij toen ik in bed lag. Rustig en eindelijk gerespecteerd door mijn mede klasgenoten en Ravenklauwen.


	5. I Won't Cry

**POV London**

* * *

Ik lag te worstelen in mijn slaap en ik kon me niet meer concentreren, dat is wat er met me gebeurde als ik ergens niet mee eens was. En ik haatte Alecto en Amycus Kragge.

Dat te bedenken dat ik in mijn vierde jaar de dooddoener Barto Krenck Junior juist uit het kasteel heb gejaagd en nu haal ik 2 dooddoeners binnen.

Ik werd misselijk van mezelf. Ik voelde het gal naar boven komen en ik werd wakker. Severus lag nog te slapen. Ik stond op en rende naar de wc en kotste mijn ingewanden eruit.

Ik kuchte luid en kotste opnieuw. Er was echt iets mis. Ik rekende uit wanneer ik voor het laatst mijn periode heb gehad en schrok. Ik was er al lang overheen.

Ik moest zwanger zijn. Ik graaide in mijn tas en pakte er een zwangerschapstest uit. Ik deed de test en ik was bang voor de uitslag. Het kon geen slechter moment zijn dan dit.

Hoe moest ik in vredesnaam aan een strijd mee doen wanneer ik een levend wezen in mijn buik had.

Ik hoorde Severus ook opstaan. 'Lieverd, is alles oké?', vroeg hij zacht. 'Ja, ik denk het wel', zei ik tegen de dichte deur van de wc. Ik opende mijn ogen voorzichtig, bang wat de streepjes me vertelde.

Er stonden duidelijk twee donkerblauwe streepjes dat zeiden dat ik zwanger was. Al 2 maanden.

Ik sloeg mijn handen om mijn knieën en huilde. Severus kwam binnen en sloeg een arm om me heen nadat ik hem de test had laten zien.

'Dit is de slechtste timing ooit', snikte ik.

Severus schudde me zachtjes heen en weer. 'Ben je er wel blij mee of wil je het laten weg halen?', vroeg Severus. 'Ik wil het houden, het is alleen een vreselijke timing', zei ik. 'Ben jij er blij mee?', vroeg ik.

'Ik ben er zielsblij mee, ik had nooit gedacht dat ik ooit een gezin zou stichten, dat ik ooit zou trouwen, de meeste leerlingen zijn namelijk bang voor mij', zei ik.

Severus kuste me op mijn natte lippen. Mijn wangen waren nat van de tranen. 'Ik hou van je', zei hij zacht in mijn oor. 'Ik ook van jou', zei ik.

Die avond waren we de hele tijd samen en ik was vast besloten om me niet te laten kennen. Severus liet zijn arm zien waar het Duistere Teken op gebrand was. Hij werd opgeroepen door de heer van het Duister.

'Doe voorzichtig mijn lief, het is de heer van het Duister, je weet niet wat hij je aan kan doen', zei ik en ik omhelsde hem. 'Ik doe zo voorzichtig mogelijk en kom heelhuids thuis', zei Severus en hij verdween met een knal.

Ik pakte mijn dagboek en schreef er in. Dat had ik al in geen tijden meer gedaan. Ik zette een cd op van The Script. Breakeven. Dat was mijn favo song op dit moment.

_Lief dagboek,_

_Ik moet echt eens beter in mijn rol blijven. Het lukt me maar niet. Ik kan mezelf niet veranderen in iemand die ik niet ben. Ik ben geen slecht persoon en ik vind het vreselijk dat er zo over me wordt gedacht. 2/3 jaar geleden redde ik de school of in elk geval Harry van een dooddoener die in het kasteel was binnengedrongen en dit jaar haal ik er twee binnen. Waarschijnlijk de ergste dooddoeners ever. _

_Ik ben er vandaag achter gekomen dat ik zwanger ben. Ik vind het de ergste timing ever. Ik ben er echt wel blij mee en Severus heeft ook gemeld dat hij er erg blij mee is. Ik maak me nu ernstige zorgen over hem, hij is op dit moment opgeroepen door Voldemort. Ik hoop dat hij hem een beetje uit zijn schulp kan trekken. Ik weid hier verder niet over uit aangezien ik als de dood ben dat alles in het water valt door dat iemand mijn dagboek weet te ontcijferen, ook al schrijf ik in het Frans. Het is algemeen bekend dat Voldemort die taal niet kent omdat hij die moeite er niet voor neemt. Severus ik hou van je en ik hoop dat er niets ernstigs met je gebeurd nu je dáár bent._

Ik sloeg mijn dagboek dicht en legde die in mijn kluis dat achter een van de portretten was. Ik zong mee met de muziek en plofte daarna neer op bed om vervolgens helemaal niets te doen. Zweinstein was mijn thuis niet meer.


	6. Snape Victorious

**POV Severus Sneep**

* * *

Ik was er niet bij met mijn gedachten en ik wist niet zeker of het veilig was om het rond te bazuinen dat mijn vrouw zwanger was. Ik besloot het voor mezelf te houden. Dan wist ik zeker dat ze veilig was.

'Mijn heer', zei ik. 'Ah mijn trouwste dienaar is gearriveerd', zei Voldemort sissend. 'U riep me', zei ik nederig. 'Dat klopt, ik wilde even controleren hoe de dingen eraan toe gaan op Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus', zei Voldemort.

'Als u het eens kon zien, de Kragge's die leven zich helemaal uit', zei ik en ik deed alsof ik daar trots op was. 'Hmmm, als ze maar geen bloedbad aanrichten, ik heb geen zin om die zooi op te ruimen als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel', zei Voldemort nadenkend.

Zijn slang Nagini cirkelde om hem heen en fluisterde iets in Sisselspraak. Op dit moment wilde ik dat Lulu Watford hier was, die kon het verstaan.

'Nagini zegt dat je nog ergens anders over in zit', zei Voldemort zacht en dreigend. Ik besefte dat het gewoon van mijn gezicht was af te lezen.

'Meneer, u kent mijn vrouw', zei ik voorzichtig. 'Ja en of ik haar ken, ik had nooit gedacht dat ze zich zou aansluiten bij ons nadat ze twee keer tegen me heeft gevochten', zei Voldemort langzaam met zijn sissende stem.

'Ze is een vrouw om trots op te zijn', zei ik. 'Ga verder', spoorde Voldemort me aan. Ik besefte dat ik maar beter niets voor Voldemort kon verzwijgen, ik wist dat London er niet blij mee zou zijn dat Voldemort het zou weten.

'Ze is in verwachting', zei Severus. 'Oh gefeliciteerd mijn broeder, dat werd tijd, eindelijk weer eens een volbloed in onze kring', zei Voldemort en hij keek dreigend de dooddoener groep rond.

Die keken me woedend aan. 'Ik denk dat we dit moeten vieren', zei Voldemort sissend.

Ik keek alsof het me niets kon schelen wat de anderen van me dachten, maar dat deed ik wel. Het kon me heel veel schelen wat anderen van me dachten. Lucius Malfidus was ooit een vriend van me geweest, een goede vriend en die was natuurlijk een beetje verontwaardigd geweest dat ik de goede kant koos om het maar even zo te zeggen.

Ik had geen idee hoe iedereen zou reageren en hoe dadelijk mijn vrouw zou reageren was me helemaal een raadsel.

'Ik denk dat dit wel een bezoekje naar Zweinstein waard is nietwaar, ik weet niet wanneer we komen, maar waarschijnlijk rond het einde van het jaar of zoiets', zei Voldemort sissend en geheimzinnig.

'Mijn heer, ik weet zeker dat mijn vrouw het een eer zou vinden', zei ik zelfverzekerd. 'Dat is maar goed ook', zei Voldemort en hij siste iets tegen Nagini wat ik niet kon verstaan. Opnieuw wenste ik dat Lulu er was en dat ze het voor me kon vertalen op een manier dat Voldemort niet wist dat ze de taal kon spreken en verstaan.

'Goed, ga jij maar gauw terug naar je vrouw, ze zou je wel hard nodig hebben in deze tijd en we moeten natuurlijk allemaal voorzichtig doen met haar, we willen niet dat onze enige halfbloed dooddoener iets overkomt, hij of zij is daar te kostbaar voor', zei Voldemort langzaam en sissend.

Ik kookte van binnen. Ik wilde zeggen dat ze een halfbloed zou zijn en dat we hoe dan ook trots op hem of haar waren, ik ben een halfbloed en dat maakte de baby ook een halfbloed. Maar ik hield me in. Dit was echt moeilijk om vol te houden op deze manier. Spelen voor de dooddoeners terwijl je aan de goede kant hoort.

Ik ging vlug terug naar mijn vrouw en ik stelde haar gerust dat alles goed was en dat Voldemort alles zou doen om de baby uit gevaar te houden omdat hij dacht dat hij of zij volbloed was en dat stelde haar gerust.

London was moedig. Moediger dan ik vond ik. Al vond ze zelf waarschijnlijk van niet. En ik had medelijden met haar waar ze allemaal doorheen moest. Ze zou niet het populairste schoolhoofd worden dat Zweinstein had gehad, maar ze zou zeker de geschiedenis in gaan. En ik was trots op haar, wat er ook gebeurt of nog moet gaan gebeuren. Ook hou ik van haar. Daar is geen twijfel over mogelijk.


	7. Hate Potions And More

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik liep door de gangen van Zweinstein en verschool me in de kamer van Hoge Nood. Vaker dan me lief is. Ik bleef steeds vaker bij Draco en Leslie. Ze waren mijn steun en toeverlaat dit jaar.

'Hoe gaat het met onze Sirius Zwarts', zei Draco zacht. 'Oh goed, het is alleen, ik zie hem niet meer nu natuurlijk, nu mogen we niet eens meer naar huis in de overige vakanties en het is zelfs gevaarlijk om naar huis te gaan.

'Ik zou als ik jou was een andere vriend kiezen', zei Draco een beetje gemeen. 'Hoezo, we hebben verder geen problemen hoor als je je dat afvraagt', zei ik. 'Het is niet leuk om een langeafstandsrelatie te hebben', zei Draco. 'Sinds wanneer bekommer jij je om mijn relaties', zei ik een beetje bits.

'Ik ben benieuwd hoe het met London is', zei Draco bedachtzaam. 'Hoe kom je nou ineens bij London?', vroeg ik een beetje boos. 'Nou gewoon, ik kan het me gewoon niet voorstellen dat je vorig jaar nog gewoon een studente van Zweinstein was en dat je dit jaar eigenlijk zou moeten beginnen aan jaar 7 en dat je nu schoolhoofd bent die duistere tovenaars binnenhaalt', zei Draco.

'Dat is inderdaad een beetje onlogisch als je het zo bekijkt, maar zo is het, er is niets meer aan te doen, we hopen maar op het beste', zei ik. 'We hopen, we hebben niet echt een plan', zei Draco zacht. 'Nee, daar heb jij weer gelijk in, gelukkig is dit dan mijn laatste jaar hier op Zweinstein en dan raad ik de andere leerlingen aan om naar een andere school te gaan, Beauxbaton of zoiets of Klammfels, een betere optie heb ik niet', zei ik.

'Nee, dat zijn inderdaad de enige opties', zei Draco mistroostig. 'Hoe lang is het geleden dat jij je beste vriendin heb gezien?', vroeg Draco. 'De zomervakantie', zei ik mistroostig. 'Dat is echt misselijk, dat die oorlog zo lang moet duren', zei Draco. We liepen in een rij naar de volgende les. We werden nu bekeken en gefouilleerd voordat we de les in gingen. Marcel had problemen gehad doordat hij zijn geheugensteen (de 4e inmiddels) mee had genomen en die moest hij inleveren.

'Zweinstein is geen Zweinstein meer', zei Leslie die naast ons kwam staan. Ze had zich er eindelijk overheen gezet dat ik veel met Draco optrok.

'Daar hadden wij het ook net over inderdaad, het is niet meer zoals het was', zei Draco triest. 'Ik mis de vrolijkheid in het gebouw, ik mis iedereen die normaal altijd vrolijk was', zei Leslie. 'Professor Banning zegt dat bezweringen nog net niet werd opgegeven, ze waren bang dat ons verkeerde dingen en spreuken werden geleerd', zei ik. 'Echt waar, nou dan hadden ze in ons vierde jaar moeten komen kijken toen met die onvergefelijke vloeken die professor Dolleman ons leerde', zei Leslie spottend.

'Ja, daar deed het Ministerie niets aan, maar nu wordt het ministerie waarschijnlijk door Voldemort bestuurd', zei ik. 'Noem jij hem bij zijn naam', zei Leslie geschokt. 'Ja en dat zouden we allemaal moeten doen', zei ik.

En toen zagen we hem. Severus Sneep, de man van mijn beste vriendin. Die had ik ook al in geen eeuwen gezien. 'Oh mevrouw Watford, meneer Malfidus en eh...', begon Severus. 'Leslie Donaugh', zei Leslie. 'Mevrouw Donaugh', zei Severus en hij keek gehaast.

'Hoe is het met London?', vroeg ik. 'Kan ik niet over uitweiden', zei Severus bot. Ik boog mijn hoofd en liep verder. Ik voelde me gekwetst. Ik wist helemaal niets van dit hele plan, waarom heb ik uberhoubt gezegd dat ik er aan mee zou willen werken. Ik had geen idee meer, voor het grotere goed, vechten tegen het kwaad. Om te voorkomen dat de wereld vernietigd word.

'Waarom is het altijd om te voorkomen dat de wereld vernietigd wordt', zei ik plotseling toen we in de klas zaten. 'Ik weet niet, vaste prik geloof ik, ik zie je na de les wel', zei Draco en hij ging bij de Zwadderaars zitten die hem venijnig aankeken en ik negeerde het.

De les was zoals gewoonlijk niet erg interessant. Vroeger hield ik van Toverdranken, nu niet meer. Zeker toen ik Severus Sneep begon te mogen toen ik erachter kwam dat hij Londons vriend was. Nu was het einde verhaal voor Toverdranken.


	8. Kidnapping

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Toen de lessen af waren gelopen was het vakantie. Ik stond op het perron om weg te gaan naar mijn ouders, we hadden toch toestemming gekregen om naar onze ouders te gaan, maar we werden gecontroleerd of we daadwerkelijk ook daarheen gingen.

Ik had geen idee hoe ze dat wilde doen, maar ik vond het best. Ik zat samen met Draco in een coupé en ik toen gebeurde het. Leslie gilde toen ze werd gegrepen door een dooddoener en ik schrok. Ik wilde mijn toverstok nog pakken, maar die werd afgepakt. Er werd een spreuk over me uit gesproken waardoor ik niets meer kon zeggen of gillen. Ik zag dat Draco ook gegrepen werd door een dooddoener. Het kon hun kennelijk niets schelen of ze een Zwadderaar te pakken hadden.

Ik spartelde zo veel als ik maar kon, maar niets gebeurde zo wat ik wilde. Niemand zou iets van onze ontvoering weten, want het was vakantie. Wie zou er nou achter komen. London niet. Zij had veel te druk met wat ze dan ook aan het doen was.

Ik kon niets zien.

Tegen de tijd dat ik wakker werd besefte ik dat ik niet meer in de trein zat maar in een kelder een kelder die ik niet kende, maar die Draco wel kende. 'Heej, waarom zit ik hier!', riep Draco en hij rammelde aan de tralies. 'Omdat je vader niet doet wat hem gevraagd wordt', zei een van de dooddoeners en hij lachte venijnig. 'Bloedverrader', siste hij er tussendoor.

Draco ging verslagen op de grond zitten en ik ging naast hem zitten. 'Ik vraag me ook af waarom ze mij te pakken willen nemen, maar misschien is het alleen omdat ze nog denken dat ik niet aan hun kant sta', zei ik langzaam.

'Dat is wel zeker zo denk ik', zei Draco en een traan biggelde over zijn wang. 'Heej waarom zitten jullie hier?', klonk een stem, het was Loena Leeflang.

'Loena, meneer Olivander eh...', begon ik toen ik naar de kobold keek. 'Grijphaak', zei de kobold. 'Ik herken u ergens van, lang geleden', zei ik en ik dacht na. 'Ik heb je naar je kluis gebracht, de eerste keer toen je naar Zweinstein ging', zei Grijphaak. 'Ooooh ja inderdaad, nu weet ik het weer', zei ik glimlachend. 'Meneer Olivander, ik heb bij u mijn eerste toverstok gekocht', zei ik. Meneer Olivander knikte. Loena zag er slecht uit, net als meneer Olivander. Het zag er naar uit dat Voldemort iets van de toverstokkenmaker wilde weten, alleen kon ik niet bedenken wat.

'Nu kan Sirius ons helemaal niet bereiken', zei ik mistroostig in deze kelder rondkijkend. We hadden maar een zielige olielamp die niet veel **licht** gaf.

'Hoe lang zitten jullie hier al, Loena het spijt me dat ik je niet gemist heb wanneer we op Zweinstein waren, ik voel me zo ontzettend schuldig', zei ik en ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn ogen. 'Ik ben er inderdaad vanaf het begin af aan niet geweest, maar het was waarschijnlijk zo druk op Zweinstein dat je niet eens door kon hebben dat ik er niet was', zei Loena en ze sloeg een arm om me heen.

'Waarom denk je dat Sirius ons kan bereiken?', vroeg meneer Olivander nieuwsgierig. We hebben dezelfde kern in onze toverstokken, ook hebben we dezelfde Patronus, onze Patronus, die kan ons helpen natuurlijk!', zei ik opgewonden.

'Denk je dat we dat niet geprobeerd hebben', zei meneer Olivander triest en hij keek rond in de kerker die er triest en troosteloos uitzag. 'Hoezo kan er geen magie worden gebruikt hier?', vroeg ik aan Draco. 'Mijn vader heeft het betovert, op verzoek van Jeweetwel', zei Draco.

'Waarom zeg je nu ineens Jeweetwel?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Je kan zijn naam beter niet uitspreken in dit huis, dan kunnen er nare dingen gebeuren', zei Draco en zo te zien had hij daar al wat ervaring in.

Ik keek de kerker rond en voelde plots een stekende pijn in mijn ogen. Ik gilde. 'WORMSTAART, LAAT ONZE GASTEN STIL ZIJN!', hoorde ik iemand roepen in de verte.

Ik gilde en gilde. Ik wist niet wat er gebeurde. Ik was radeloos en toen lag ik roerloos op de koude tegels van de kelder van Huize Malfidus.

* * *

**Graag wil ik Greendiamond bedanken voor de suggestie dat iemand zou worden ontvoerd. Ik had even inspiratie nodig voor een spannend stukje en dat is gelukt. Sorry LeviAntonius geen trouble voor Sev en London, maar voor Lulu.**


	9. Prisoner Of Malfoy Manor

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Hoe kon je vriendje eerst een gevangene zijn en daarna jij! Hoe is dat nou in hemelsnaam mogelijk. Ik zat op de grond na te denken hoe ik hier uit moest komen. Mijn maag rammelde. Ik had sinds vannochtend niets meer gegeten en mijn maag was gewend om regelmatig te eten.

'Bijzonder hoor zo'n kelder', zei meneer Olivander en hij gleed met zijn handen langs de donkere muren. 'Mijn vader heeft die gekocht, ik heb geen idee hoe hij aan zoveel geld komt', zei Draco. Hij zat nog steeds waar hij was neergezakt.

'Ik heb nog een pepermuntje, het is niet veel, maar het is iets', zei Loena en ze bood me een pepermuntje aan. 'Is het zo zichtbaar', zei ik triest. 'Je kan je maag helemaal horen', zei meneer Olivander. Ik nam het pepermuntje niet aan. 'Jullie hebben het harder nodig dan ik', zei ik. 'Neem het, onze magen zijn er al aan gewend en we hopen nog steeds dat we hier op een een of andere manier uitkomen', zei meneer Olivander.

Ik nam het pepermuntje schoorvoetend aan en was ze toch dankbaar want mijn maag was nu eindelijk een beetje rustig toen ik op het pepermuntje aan het zuigen was.

'Heb je een beetje kunnen genieten van je tijd op Zweinstein?', vroeg Loena voorzichtig. 'Nee absoluut niet, het is een grote slavernij, Severus zien we ook nooit, we hadden die gister toevallig eventjes gezien toen hij Toverdranken kwam geven, maar verder zien we hem nooit, London zien we al helemaal niet, die heeft zichzelf gewoon opgesloten in het kantoortje van haar vader, gewoon voor de veiligheid denk ik', zei ik maar ik was daar niet helemaal zeker van.

'Ik heb medelijden met haar', zei meneer Olivander. 'Hoezo?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Om precies dezelfde reden als jij', zei meneer Olivander knikkend. 'Dus u weet ook van het plan af?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Ik weet ook van het plan af, Perkamentus heeft me ingelicht', zei meneer Olivander.

'Hoorde dit ook bij het plan', zei Draco mistroostig en hij keek naar zijn handen. Ik ging naast meneer Olivander zitten en hij leunde tegen mijn schouder. Ik knikte naar Loena. Meneer Olivander was het zwakst van allemaal. Toen gingen de hekken open. Wormstaart kwam tevoorschijn.

'Peter Pippeling', zei ik en ik stond niet op en bewoog niet. 'Wie durfde dat te zeggen', zei Wormstaart en zijn kleine ratten oogjes gingen mijn kant op. 'Lulu Watford', zei ik en ik hief mijn hoofd op. 'Waag niet nog een keertje tegen me te spreken vuil modderbloedje, je weet niet half wat er met je kan gebeuren als je dat doet', zei Wormstaart.

'WORMSTAART, KOMT ER NOG WAT VAN, MENEER OLIVANDER, OF BEN JE VASTGEVROREN!', riep er een stem. Ik hielp meneer Olivander overeind. 'Ik krijg ons hieruit', fluisterde ik tegen meneer Olivander. Hij keek mistroostig, net als Draco.

'Lulu Watford aan de kant of ik vervloek je', zei Wormstaart toen ik meneer Olivander ondersteunde. 'Volgens mij geef jij hier niet de orders Peter Pippeling', zei ik brutaal. Wormstaart sleurde meneer Olivander mee aan zijn arm.

Ik hoorde dat hij hem de trap op sleepte. Ik gaf om een een of andere reden veel om meneer Olivander. 'Patronus, kan je die zonder toverstok oproepen', vroeg ik aan Loena. 'Volgens mij wel', zei Loena. 'Hoe wilde je dat dan doen, je weet niet eens hoe het moet, je kan geen bericht sturen', zei Draco en hij stond voor het eerst op.

'Ik weet het ook nog niet precies, maar ik kan een Patronus bezwering uitspreken en misschien kan dat ook zonder toverstok, ik ga het gewoon proberen, het is altijd het proberen waard', zei ik.

'Expecto Patronum', zei ik hardop en ik concentreerde me uit alle macht op mijn meest gelukkige herinnering. Ik had er eentje gekozen toen ik samen met George, mijn eerste liefde, mijn eerste kus. Ik had me nog nooit zo gelukkig gevoeld.

Een zilverachtige hond vormde zich in de kerker. Het leek licht te geven en het gaf mij een fijn gevoel. Een hond. Ik was daar alleen een beetje verbaasd over, dat was namelijk precies dezelfde Patronus als Sirius had.

Ik sprak langzaam en duidelijk. Ik had geen idee dat het daadwerkelijk zo ging.

'Gevangen in Huize Malfidus in de kelder, geen magie mogelijk om in en uit te komen'. Ik herhaalde de zin nog een keer en stuurde de hond toen naar Sirius toe.

Het licht van mijn Patronus vervaagde en een kletterend geluid van een hek ging open. Wormstaart kwam terug me een verfomfaaide meneer Olivander bij zich. Hij gooide meneer Olivander van de trap af de kelder aan. Hij bleef roerloos liggen. Ik rende naar meneer Olivander en Wormstaart deed de hekken dicht.

'Meneer Olivander', zei ik voorzichtig en ik voelde aan zijn arm. Ik had het gevoel alsof ik meneer Olivander al eerder kende dan wie dan ook hier in deze kelder. Toch wist ik zeker dat ik hem maar een keer had gezien, die dag wanneer ik mijn eerste toverstok kwam kopen in mijn eerste jaar naar Zweinstein.

'Meneer Olivander', zei ik nog een keer. Hij kwam kreunend overeind. Een emmer met water en een doek stonden klaar. 'Dat was het enige wat we kregen, anders waren ze bang dat we de kelder gingen besmetten', zei Loena langzaam.

'Bang dat we de kelder gaan besmetten', zei ik woedend. Loena gaf me de doek aan en kneep die uit en gaf die aan mij. Ik depte wat op meneer Olivanders voorhoofd.

'Gaat het een beetje met u?', vroeg ik. Meneer Olivander knikte. Ik liet hem rusten. Hij had zijn hoofd op mijn schoot gelegd. Ik had hem vertelt van de Patronus. Hij vertelde dat alleen een machtige heks die kon oproepen in een kelder waar geen magie mogelijk was en dat hij en Loena het ook hadden geprobeerd, maar dat het geen enkel effect had.

'Waarom ben je zo aardig voor me meisje?', vroeg meneer Olivander plotseling. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Zo ben ik nou eenmaal, ik zou hetzelfde voor Loena doen of Draco of Grijphaak', zei ik. Grijphaak keek op toen zijn naam werd genoemd. 'Je bent een bijzondere heks Lulu Watford', zei meneer Olivander.

'Niet iedereen denkt er zo over', zei ik. 'Wij in elk geval wel', zei meneer Olivander en hij deed zijn ogen dicht. We wachtte allemaal met spanning af op bericht van buitenaf.


	10. Find Out A Few Things

**POV London**

* * *

Ik kreeg de daarop volgende maanden allerlei probleempjes met de Kragge's. Ze werden veel te agressief en dat was niet afgesproken. Ze hielde zich niet aan de regels en waren niet te handhaven.

Er waren inmiddels 7 maanden voorbij gegaan sinds ik voor het laatst Lulu had gezien. Ik miste haar en ik had geen idee waar ze uithing. Ik was naar haar op zoek gegaan, maar ik kon haar niet vinden.

Ik stond inmiddels bekend als het slechtste schoolhoofd dat Zweinstein ooit gehad had. Mijn buik werd steeds dikker en ik werd steeds triester en triester met de dag. Voldemort kwam niet opdagen. Hij had gezegd dat hij ergens wel naar Zweinstein zou komen, maar dat begon ik nu ten zeerste te betwijfelen.

Severus was vaak onvindbaar omdat hij van alles te doen had. Hij was degene die de Kragge's in toom moest houden. Toch wist hij het zo te spelen dat de rest van Zweinstein hem ook niet vond.

Ik lag op bed te rusten. Ik vond het vreselijk om de hele tijd opgesloten te zitten in deze kamer en ik wist nu hoe Sirius Zwarts zich moest voelen toen hij zat opgesloten op Grimboudplein 12. We hadden zijn naam gezuiverd, maar ik wist niet zo goed of hij er wel iets aan had op deze manier. Ook hem moest ik teleurstellen.

Ik moest iedereen teleurstellen van wie ik hield. Ik deed mijn ogen langzaam dicht en viel in slaap. Ik droomde over een normaal Zweinstein jaar. Dat mijn laatste jaar een succes zou zijn.

* * *

'Jo Lulu, wat hebben we nu?', vroeg ik. 'Toverdranken, wat denk je, waarom ben ik anders zo opgewekt, dan kan jij namelijk weer lekker zitten zwijmelen bij je man, pas getrouwde', zei Lulu opgewekt.

'Pas getrouwde, ja, dat kan er maar een zijn', zei een stem achter ons. Het was Draco Malfidus. 'Inderdaad, dat kan er maar een zijn, goed zo Draco, jij kan ook nog tellen, wij gaan naar de les, al weet ik niet zo goed of jij daar wel slim genoeg voor bent', zei ik opgewekt en Lulu en ik liepen lachend door naar de les Toverdranken.

'Te laat mevrouw Sneep, mevrouw Watford', zei Severus. 'Ga je je eigen vrouw straffen met strafwerk?', vroeg ik opgewekt. Vele Griffoendors keken om en waren verbaasd dat ik zo brutaal was.

Ik liep naar Severus toe en drukte een kus op zijn mond. 'Is mijn straf nu klaar', zei ik. 'Jou straf is klaar', mompelde Severus grijnzend. Zijn mondhoeken krulde om tot een glimlach.

'Wat is hier aan de hand?', vroeg Simon Filister nieuwsgierig. 'Nou mijn beste Simon, voor het geval je het gemist had, Severus en ik zijn getrouwd vorig jaar, op Zweinstein zelfs', zei ik.

'Oooh, dus we moeten je nu mevrouw Sneep noemen', zei Belinda grijnzend. 'Om precies te zijn is mijn volledige naam London Perkamentus Sneep', zei ik grijnzend. 'Cool', zei Daan Thomas. 'Bedankt Daan', zei ik.

Ik ging zitten aan een tafeltje met Lulu. 'Ik vind het knap dat je je nu nog kan concentreren op een drankje maken', zei Lulu. 'Ja he, dat vind ik ook eerlijk gezegd', zei ik en ik roerde in mijn ketel.

* * *

Ik schrok wakker van een klap. 'Sorry heb ik je wakker gemaakt', zei Severus en hij ging naast me op bed zitten. Ik knikte. 'Wat droomde je, je had een gelukzalige glimlach op je gezicht', zei Severus.

'Ik droomde over een normaal jaar, een normaal 7e jaar. Hoe ik vertelde aan de klas onder toverdranken dat wij getrouwd waren en dat iedereen het cool vond, ik mis dat gewoon', zei ik en de tranen biggelde al snel over mijn wangen.

'Sssssh, heej het komt allemaal goed', zei Severus en hij wiegde me heen en weer. 'Ik kuste jou omdat ik te laat was en toen zei jij dat ik mijn straf wel geïnd had', zei ik grijnzend.

'En dan zou ik je nu in het echt kussen', zei Severus en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. 'Hmmm', kreunde ik van verlangen. 'Hoe gaat het met de kleine?', vroeg Severus. 'Goed, voor zover ik weet', zei ik en ik wreef over mijn dikke ronde buik. 'Nog maar 1 maand', zei ik. 'Spannend', zei Severus en hij wreef over mijn buik.

'Heel spannend, ik hoop dat alles goed gaat', zei ik bezorgd. 'Ik ook, ik wilde je eigenlijk wat vragen', zei Severus. 'Nou?', vroeg ik. 'Heb jij Lulu nog gezien?', vroeg Severus.

'Nee, helemaal niet, ik ben naar haar op zoek geweest, maar ik kon haar niet vinden, nergens, het kan natuurlijk dat ze me aan het ontlopen is...', begon ik. 'Dan weet ik al waar ze is helaas', zei Severus.

'Er wordt gezegd dat er een aantal leerlingen ontvoerd werden toen ze in de mei vakantie naar hun ouders gingen, waaronder Leslie, Draco en Lulu denken we', zei Severus.

'En niemand heeft dat tegen mij gezegd!', krijste ik. 'Je had andere dingen aan je hoofd, we wilde niet dat je de controle verloor', zei Severus en hij schrok van mijn reactie. 'Andere dingen aan mijn hoofd, mijn beste vriendin is belangrijk, een van de belangrijkste mensen in mijn leven', zei ik.

'Dat weet ik', zei Severus triest. 'Heeft iemand al een poging gedaan om ze te vinden?', vroeg ik iets rustiger dan net maar nog steeds woedend.

'Ja, er schijnt een Patronus naar Sirius Zwarts te zijn gestuurd met de plaats en wat er is gebeurd, maar Sirius kan niets doen, hij wordt zelf onder een loep gehouden ongeveer, hij kan de straat niet uitlopen zonder geschaduwd te worden', zei Severus.

'Hoe komt het dat jij die dingen allemaal wel weet en ik niet', zei ik ijzig en ik sloeg mijn handen over elkaar. 'Omdat ze denken dat eh...', begon Severus.

'Dat ik het niet aan kan', zei ik woedend. Severus knikte. 'Ga alsjeblieft, ga ik wil even alleen zijn', zei ik. Severus stond op en liep de kamer uit. 'Als je iets nodig hebt, ik ben er', zei hij. Ik keek hem niet aan.

De deur viel dicht en ik had er meteen spijt van dat ik hem zo bruut had weggestuurd. Severus Sneep, mijn rots in de branding, de enige persoon op wie ik nog kon rekenen had ik weggestuurd. Ik was een idioot. Nee, ik ben een idioot.


	11. The Story Of mr Ollivander

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Meneer Olivander was aan het uitrusten op mijn schoot. Ik vond het niet erg. 'Jij bent inderdaad een merkwaardige heks', zei Grijphaak met zijn kraakstem. Tenminste ik vond dat hij een kraakstem had. In elk geval een prettige stem. En ik wist nou ook niet echt of ik hem aardig moest gaan vinden. We waren allemaal magerder geworden. Geen besef van tijd meer. We kregen alleen maar droog brood en schuifkaas.

Water bewaarde we zo veel mogelijk. Kennelijk deden ze hun best om ons zo zwak mogelijk te maken. We gaven meneer Ollivander iets meer. Hij was het meest verzwakt van ons allemaal.

Hij deed zijn ogen open. 'Ik denk dat jullie me hier achter moeten laten, ik denk niet dat je Patronus gewerkt heeft', zei meneer Ollivander mistroostig. Loena zat op een omgekeerde emmer. Die had eerst vol met water gezeten om de eventuele wonden te verschonen.

'Ik kan er gewoon niet bij dat niemand van onze ontvoering weet', zei Draco en hij lag gewoon languit op de grond. Het kon hem niets meer schelen. Zelfs zijn familie kon hem niets meer schelen. Hij vond het vreselijk om te weten dat zijn familie lekker boven zat en ze niets deden om hun zoon te zien.

'Misschien weten ze het wel, maar doen ze er nog niets aan omdat ze er niets aan kunnen doen', zei Lulu mistroostig.

'Misschien kunnen we wat meer over elkaar te weten komen', zei Loena en ze zei het nogal opgewekt. 'Sorry, vergeet het maar', zei Draco zuchtend. 'Ik zou wel graag willen weten wat Jeweetwel van u wilt meneer Ollivander', zei ik nieuwsgierig.

'Hij wilt dingen weten over een stok dat de Zegevier wordt genoemd', zei meneer Ollivander. 'Sorry, maar wat is dat?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'De machtigste toverstok die ooit gemaakt is, de krachtigste en die wil hij', zei meneer Ollivander. 'Daarom heeft hij u nodig om te vertellen waar het ligt', zei ik nadenkend. 'Je bent echt veel te slim voor je leeftijd', zei meneer Ollivander glimlachend.

'Mijn brein werkt sneller dan ikzelf hoor', zei ik lachend. 'Ravenklauwer, echt een goede Ravenklauwer', zei meneer Ollivander. 'Hoe weet u dat ik bij Ravenklauw zit?', vroeg ik. 'Oh dat is niet zo moeilijk te raden', zei meneer Ollivander. 'Mijn slimheid', zei ik vragend. 'Natuurlijk, wij Ravenklauwers zijn slim', zei Loena grijnzend en ze sloeg een arm om me heen. 'En bijzonder zorgzaam', zei Draco en hij draaide zich om. Hij had toch besloten om deel te nemen in het gesprek.

'Hoeveel maanden of dagen zouden er al wel niet om zijn?', vroeg meneer Ollivander. 'Mijn horloge is stil blijven staan een aantal weken geleden. Ik heb geen idee meer dus', zei Loena. 'Ik heb geen horloge', zei ik. 'Ik ook niet', zei Draco triest. 'Geen data, geen tijd, helemaal niets', zei meneer Ollivander. 'Maar u was hier al voordat wij er allemaal waren, dat had ik van Harry gehoord, hij had visioenen over u', zei ik.

'Oh, ja ik heb ook nog in Azkaban gezeten en hij martelde me daar', zei meneer Ollivander. 'U moet hier echt weg...', begon ik en toen hoorde ik een knal en een schreeuw van boven. En toen ging het hek open en kwamen niemand minder binnen dan Ron en Harry.

'Harry', zei ik verbaasd. 'Lulu ben jij dat', zei Harry verbaasd. Ik stak de kaars aan. Dit was het waard om te zien. 'Ron', zei ik verbaasd. 'Waar is Hermelien?', vroeg ik. 'Ze is boven, Bellatrix van Detta verhoort haar, we werden gepakt met het Zwaard van Griffoendor', zei Harry en hij beukte tegen de muur van frustratie.

'Wat moeten jullie met dat zwaard', zei Grijphaak meteen. 'Het zwaard kwam naar ons toe op het moment dat we het meest nodig hebben, we hebben het niet gestolen', zei Harry. Grijphaak keek een beetje beteuterd. 'Maar waarom verhoort Bellatrix Hermelien dan?', vroeg ik.

'Ze denkt dat we het uit haar kluis hebben gejat', zei Ron. 'Uit haar kluis?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Er zit een vervalsing in haar kluis', zei Grijphaak meteen. 'Een identieke kopie', zei hij. 'Waarom', zei ik. 'Ze vraagt te veel', zei Grijphaak wijzend naar mij.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd naar Grijphaak. Wormstaart kwam binnen. 'Kobold', gromde hij en hij sleurde Grijphaak naar binnen. Nadat Grijphaak was weggesleurd haalde Harry iets uit zijn sok. 'Dat is een raar ding om in je stok te stoppen', zei Loena.

Het was een helft van een spiegel. Ik keek er naar. Het kwam me vaag bekend voor. 'Dat is de spiegel van Sirius', zei ik verheugd. Harry knikte. 'Hoe lang zitten jullie hier al?', vroeg Harry. 'Oh we zijn de tel kwijt geraakt, vanaf de mei vakantie', zei ik. 'We werden ontvoerd toen we weg gingen', zei Draco. Harry keek Draco verbaasd aan. 'Het is het huis van jou ouders en jij zit hier ook al zo lang', zei Harry verbaasd. 'Mijn vader gehoorzaamt niet', mompelde Draco.

Een knal. De huiself Dobby verscheen.


	12. Dobby's Rescue

**POV Lulu**

* * *

'Dobby meneer Harry Potter', zei Dobby opgewonden. 'Dobby', zei Harry verbaasd. 'Ja, u had geroepen meneer', zei Dobby met een piepstem. 'Kun jij hier in en uit verschijnselen?', vroeg Harry.

'Natuurlijk, ik ben een elf', zei Dobby alsof dat de allerstomste vraag was die hij ooit had gehoord.

'Zou je misschien meneer Ollivander en Loena willen meenemen naar...', begon Harry. 'Huize Schelp, vertrouw me', zei Ron toen. 'Natuurlijk, geen probleem', zei Dobby.

'Wanneer u er klaar voor bent meneer', zei Loena vriendelijk. 'Meneer, ik mag haar wel', zei Dobby. Ik hielp meneer Ollivander overeind. 'Ik zie u zo meneer Ollivander', zei ik. Meneer Ollivander knikte.

Een knal klonk door de kelder en Dobby was weg. 'Ze zijn nu blij Bill en Fleur', zei Ron. Harry knikte. Opnieuw een knal en Dobby kwam weer. 'Volgende', zei hij vrolijk met zijn piepende stem.

'Dat zijn Lulu en Draco', zei Harry. 'Hee ik kan ook helpen', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Nee, je bent veel te zwak en Draco kan ook niet helpen want zijn vader en zijn dooddoener vriendjes zijn daarboven', zei Harry. Ik knikte.

Ik pakte Dobby's hand. 'Mevrouw Watford', zei Dobby die Draco volledig negeerde. Ik wist wel waarom. De familie Malfidus had Dobby ernstig mishandeld toen hij daar de huiself was van de familie. Harry had hem bevrijd met behulp van een sok. Dat was in ons tweede jaar. Ongelofelijk hoeveel tijd er verstreek.

Met een knal verdwenen we uit de kelder. Ik grimaste eventjes bij die knal. We waren op het strand en Dobby had ons al weer achtergelaten met een knik naar mij.

'Huize Schelp, aardig huisje', zei ik en ik voelde de magische beveiliging om ons heen.

Het huis was aan het strand en lag op een van de duinen. Toch stond het huis recht. Wat is het toch geweldig tovenarij.

'Lulu, Draco kom binnen', zei Fleur. Ik merkte nu pas hoe zwak ik was geworden. Fleur schonk wat water in en pakte wat brood en besmeerde dat. Ik dronk het gulzig op en at het brood, nee ik schrokte het naar binnen.

Draco en ik smakte met onze lippen.

'Daar zijn ze', zei Fleur geschokt en we rende het strand op. Dobby lag daar in Harry's armen.

'Zo goed om hier te zijn met vrienden, Harry Potter', waren Dobby's laatste woorden toen zijn grote bolle ogen bleven staren en hij niet meer bewoog wist ik dat hij dood was. Tranen liepen over mijn wangen. Dobby had ons leven gered.

'Hoe?', vroeg ik. 'Bellatrix van Detta had een mes naar ons toegegooid', zei Harry en hij liet het bebloede mes zien en gooide dat in het zand. Hermelien stond er bij en op haar arm stond 'Modderbloedje' gekrast waaruit soms nog wat rood bloed uit opwelde.

Ik ondersteunde Hermelien die het dankbaar aannam. 'Wil je nog wat zeggen?', vroeg ik. Harry knikte maar de tranen stroomde ook over zijn wangen.

Ik knikte en stond naar voren. 'Hier ligt Dobby, rust zacht', zei ik. 'Vrije elf', zei Harry. 'Vrije elf', herhaalde ik. We lieten Harry even alleen met Dobby en keerde terug naar het huis.

'Drink nog wat', zei Fleur en ze gaf me een fles water. Ik dronk meteen gulzig de helft van de fles. Draco was ook nogal stil. Het was tenslotte zijn elf geweest en ook al had zijn familie de elf mishandeld, hij wenste de elf zeker niet dood.

'Waarom waren jullie eigenlijk hier, heeft het alles te maken met die missie', zei ik. Hermelien knikte. 'Ik ga met jullie mee, wanneer jullie verder gaan', zei ik.

'We moeten nog een plaats bezoeken en daarna gaan we naar Zweinstein', zei Ron zacht zodat alleen ik het kon horen. Ik knikte. 'Dat komt goed uit, daar moet ik namelijk uiteindelijk ook heen', zei ik en ik liep de trap op naar de kamer waar meneer Ollivander lag.

'Meneer Ollivander', zei ik zacht en ik ging op de rand van zijn bed zitten. 'Mevrouw Watford', zei hij vriendelijk. 'Hoe gaat het met u?', vroeg ik. 'Beter', zei meneer Ollivander. Ik knikte. 'Met jou?', vroeg meneer Ollivander.

'Beter', zei ik en ik wreef over mijn buik dat nu weer lekker gevuld was met eten. 'Ik wenste alleen dat Sirius hier was', zei ik. 'Die kan geen kant op, jij ook niet trouwens, zodra je deze magische beveiliging uit bent ben je in net zulk groot gevaar als meneer Potter en zijn vrienden', zei meneer Ollivander.

'Hoe weet u dat...', begon ik. 'Dit is een afscheid nietwaar', zei meneer Ollivander glimlachend. Ik knikte. Ik omhelsde hem voorzichtig. 'Je bent een wonderbaarlijke heks Lulu Watford, ik heb het gevoel dat ik u in een vorig leven ergens ben tegen gekomen', zei meneer Ollivander. 'Dat gevoel heb ik ook', zei ik.

'Dat dacht ik al, ik heb het gevoel dat ik een sterke band heb met u, al weet ik niet precies waarom, waren wij iets in ons vorige leven?', vroeg meneer Ollivander.

'Ik heb geen idee, maar hoe kan het nou dat we nu zoveel van leeftijd verschillen dan?', vroeg ik. 'Ik heb geen idee, het universum is een mysterieus iets', zei meneer Ollivander.

'Je kan het niet grijpen en niet onder controle houden, het gaat zijn eigen weg', maakte ik zijn zin af.

'Precies', zei meneer Ollivander en ik knikte en liep zijn kamer uit na nog een keer te hebben omgekeken. Ik kwam Harry tegen. 'Ik heb gehoord dat je mee wilt', zei Harry. Ik knikte. 'Ik blijf erbij dat Ron het me me had moeten overleggen dat je mee ging, maar ik vind het prima, je bent een sterke heks en we kunnen altijd een vriend gebruiken met sterke krachten', zei Harry. Ik knikte en keek hem dankbaar aan.

'Willen jullie met meneer Ollivander praten, hij is nog zwak', zei ik. Harry knikte naar me en ik hij en Ron en Hermelien gingen de kamer binnen terwijl ik die net uitliep. Er was nog een lange weg te gaan voordat Voldemort dood was. Ik zou zo alles vragen aan mijn drie vrienden.


	13. Gringotts

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Het briljante plan was om naar Goudgrijp te gaan en daar in te breken. Ik was als de dood dat alles mis ging. Hermelien had met wisseldrank zichzelf in Bellatrix van Detta veranderd en Ron en ik zouden in twee andere dooddoeners veranderen van wie een haar hadden gestolen tijdens de ontvoering. Ron dan. Ik niet. Ron wist zeker dat hij twee verschillende haren had gepakt. We wilde niet dat er nog een keer iemand in een kat veranderde. Eentje was genoeg (ha in ons 2e jaar).

Ik nam een slok van de wisseldrank dat smaakte naar koboldenpis. Tenminste dat was wat iedereen altijd zei, hoewel ik vrijwel zeker wist dat niemand ooit nog echt koboldenpis had gedronken.

Ik bekeek mezelf. 'Eng hoor', zei Ron grijnzend. Hij had zelf ook een andere uitdrukking op zijn gezicht dan Ron altijd deed. 'Cool', zei Harry grijnzend.

'Grijphaak, breng ons naar de kluis van Bellatrix van Detta, wanneer wij de beker hebben krijg jij het zwaard', zei Harry. We legde onze handen op elkaar en verdwijnselde en met een knal verschijnselde we op de Wegisweg.

'Mevrouw Van Detta', zei een dooddoener eerbiedig en hij boog. 'Goedenavond', zei Hermelien/Bellatrix.

De dooddoener keek raar op en liep toen hoofdschuddend weg. 'Goedenavond, ben je gek geworden, je kan ons allemaal verraden', zei Grijphaak onder de mantel van Harry.

'Doe eens rustig aan', zei Ron boos. 'Nee hij heeft gelijk Ron', zei Hermelien/Bellatrix trillerig.

We liepen Goudgrijp binnen en waren de enige in het gebouw op de kobolden na. 'Mevrouw Van Detta', zei een kobold die op keek van wat die dan ook aan het doen was.

'Ik wil graag toegang tot mijn kluis', zei Hermelien. 'Ik wil uw stok even zien', zei de kobold. 'Ik denk niet dat nodig is', zei Bellatrix van Detta. 'Ik ben bang dat ik er u toch op moet wijzen uw stok te laten zien en wegen', zei de kobold. Ik hoorde Harry '_Imperio_' fluisteren.

'Oké mevrouw van Detta, volgt u mij', zei de kobold. 'Dat is Bogrod', zei Grijphaak. We gingen in een karretje in soort achtbaan af helemaal onder de grond. 'Wat is dat!', schreeuwde Harry boven de herrie uit toen we een grote waterval naderde. We reden en dwars doorheen. Iedereen was doorweekt.

Het karretje stopte en een licht ging branden en het maakte een herrie. Het karretje gooide ons eruit en we vielen meters omlaag. Ik gilde. '_Aresto Momentum_', zei Hermelien.

We remde precies af voor we de grond raakte en klapte toen op de grond.

'Ontmommingwater', zei Grijphaak vloekend. 'Had je dat niet even kunnen zeggen', zei Ron boos.

We hoorde een draak brullen. 'Mijn hemel, een draak', zei Hermelien. Grijphaak pakte een soort rammelaars die in de doos lagen en rammelde daarmee en hij gaf er ook een aan Ron.

'Draken zijn gewend dat als ze dit horen dat er dan pijn komt', zei Grijphaak. 'Dat is barbaars zeg', zei ik. Grijphaak haalde zijn schouders op. Bogrod die nog steeds in een soort roes zat door de Imperius vloek liep dromerig achter ons aan.

We waren met behulp van Bogrod in de kluis van Bellatrix van Detta gekomen. Hermelien liep nogal onhandig op de hakken van Bellatrix van Detta.

'Harry kan je het horen, het Gruzelement', zei Ron voorzichtig. Harry concentreerde zich en hij knikte. Hij liep af op een beker. Hermelien stootte per ongeluk iets om en ik ook. Het vermenigvuldigde zich weet ik veel hoeveel keer.

'Aaaarg! Wat gebeurt er?', vroeg ik aan Grijphaak. 'Het zwaard', beval hij. We lagen bedolven onder de bekers en het zilver en goud vermenigvuldigde zich nog steeds.

'Iedereen stil staan', beval Harry. We bleven zo stil mogelijk staan, iets wat erg moeilijk was. Het vermenigvuldigen stopte. Harry had het zwaard in zijn hand en viste daarmee de kleine beker op die Grijphaak opving.

'Grijphaak, we hadden een deal', zei Harry. 'Het zwaard voor de beker', zei hij. Harry gooide met tegenzin het zwaard en Grijphaak nam het zwaard. Hij smeerde 'm. 'Ik heb gezegd dat ik jullie in de kluis kon helpen, er is niets gezegd over jullie eruit halen', zei Grijphaak en hij rende weg.

'Vuile kleine...', begon ik en ik viel uit Bellatrix van Detta's kluis. 'Indringers, indringers!', hoorde we en we hoorde het gestommel van meerdere tovenaars die onze kant op kwamen.

Er werden spreuken op ons afgevuurd. 'Iemand nog briljante ideeën om ons hieruit te krijgen', zei Hermelien wanhopig. 'Jij bent hier de briljante, jij en Lulu, bedenk alsjeblieft iets', zei Harry. 'Gelukkig hebben we Bogrod nog', zei Ron en juist toen hij dat zei werd Bogrod opgegeten door de draak.

'Eh nu niet meer', zei Ron. Ik beet op mijn lippen om niet in lachen uit te barsten. 'Ik heb een idee, volgens mij jij ook', zei Hermelien. Ik knikte en ik had al bedacht wat zei had bedacht. We moesten op de draak springen en die ging wel naar de uitgang.

'Het is krankzinnig', zei ik grijnzend. We namen een aanloop en sprongen op de draak. 'Wat', zei Ron. 'Kom op', zei ik en Harry en Ron sprongen ook op de draak die de vrijheid duidelijk kon ruiken toen Hermelien met haar toverstok de ketting kapot maakte.

We hielden ons goed vast want de draak klom helemaal naar boven. En toen de draak het dak van Goudgrijp had gemold vloog hij eindelijk naar buiten. De vrije natuur in.

'Dat was briljant, echt briljant', zei Ron. We vlogen nu boven een meer. 'We dalen', zei Hermelien. 'We moeten springen', zei ik. 'Wanneer dan?', vroeg Harry. 'Nu', zei ik. We sprongen in het meer en werden drijfnat.

We klommen aan land. Toen Harry als laatste kwam hijgde hij. 'Wat is er?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Jeweetwel weet het, hij weet dat wij het hebben, hij is niet blij, ook moeten we nu naar Zweinstein, ik heb iets gezien over Ravenklauw', zei Harry en hij knikte naar mij.

'Goed Harry, dan gaan we naar Zweinstein', zei ik. We kleedde ons om en verdwijnselde.


	14. Back At Hogwarts

**POV Lulu**

* * *

We waren verschijnseld in Zweinsveld. Een verschrikkelijk alarm ging af. We vluchtte weg en toen werden we binnengetrokken.

'Harry Potter', zei een stem die me wel heel bekend voor kwam. Perkamentus en zijn broer Desiderius waren aanwezig. 'Waarom zijn jullie zo stom om hierheen te komen', zei Desiderius. 'Pardon', zei Harry. 'We hebben een plan', zei ik grijnzend.

'We moeten in Zweinstein komen', zei Harry. 'Hij weet het, Jeweetwel weet wat wij van hem hebben', zei Harry. Dat begreep je alleen als je mee deed aan het plan. Het plan had twee delen, de plannen waar ik deel van uit maakte en de plannen van London en Severus. Die ook samen zweerde met Perkamentus.

'Ik ben zo blij u te zien', zei ik en ik omhelsde Perkamentus. 'Ik ben ook zo blij om jou weer te zien, we dachten dat je nooit meer zou terugkomen, we konden je helaas niet redden, dat weet je toch, we hebben er alles aan gedaan om je te redden op een manier waarop niemand erachter kwam. Sirius wilde ook wel helpen, maar dat kon gewoon niet', zei Perkamentus.

Ik knikte. 'Het is nu weer goed, ik ben er weer', zei ik grijnzend. 'Goed, een momentje', zei Desiderius en hij liep naar een schilderij toe. 'Wil je iets voor me doen', zei hij en hij fluisterde daarna iets wat alleen de heks in het schilderij kon horen.

'Dat is Ariana nietwaar', zei Harry. Hij hield een exemplaar van het nieuwste boek van Rita Pulpers in handen, De Levens en Leugens van Albus Perkamentus.

Perkamentus en Desiderius knikte beide. Ariana kwam terug en ze had iemand bij zich. Het schilderij kwam steeds dichterbij en uiteindelijk ging het open en Marcel kwam eruit.

'Marcel', zei ik verbluft. 'Oh jullie zijn er weer', zei Marcel en hij huppelde nu bijna ondanks zijn gehavende uiterlijk. 'Hoe is het hier gegaan?', vroeg ik. 'Oh het is verschrikkelijk hier, maar kom, we gaan nu eens wat mensen laten schrikken', zei Marcel grijnzend en hij opende de deur die naar de kamer van Hoge Nood leidde.

'Kijk eens wie ik bij me heb', zei hij opgewekt tegen een hele grote groep mensen. 'Het waren bijna alle leden van De Strijders van Perkamentus. Er werd geklapt en gejuicht.

Ik vond dit toch echt een glorie rijk moment.

'Goed', begon Harry. 'We zijn op zoek naar iets', zei hij nadat Ginny hem innig omhelst had en Ron verontwaardigd had gekeken.

'Iets, kun je iets meer specifieker zijn?', vroeg Simon. 'Het zou klein moeten zijn, simpel te verbergen', zei Harry. En toen wist ik het, waarom had ik daar niet eerder aan gedacht.

'Je hebt het verloren diadeem van Ravenklauw', zei ik plotseling. 'Ja maar dat is verdwenen, verloren', zei Cho Chang. 'Geen levende ziel heeft het meer gezien', zei ze. 'Geen levende ziel, het is toch duidelijk, we moeten praten met iemand die dood is', zei ik alsof het zo klaar was als een klontje.

'Briljant', zei Hermelien zacht. 'Ik ben briljant', zei ik grijnzend. Hermelien stootte me aan.

En toen ging het allemaal heel snel. Iedereen werd opgeroepen om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan. Het was de stem van Severus Sneep die sprak. We gingen allemaal naar de Grote Zaal. Harry ook, maar die verborg zich zodat niemand hem kon zien.

Severus Sneep was verbaasd om mij te zien, maar zei niets. Hij bleef in zijn rol. 'Iedereen vraagt zich natuurlijk af waarom ik jullie heb opgeroepen op dit uur, maar Harry Potter is gezien in Zweinsveld, iemand die ook maar enige informatie heeft over zijn verblijfplaats spreek nu', zei Severus.

'Het lijkt erop dat ondanks de beveiliging u toch een last hebt van een beveiligingsprobleempje professor, hoe durft u op zijn plek te staan', zei Harry en hij wees naar Sneep. 'Hoe durft u'.

Severus Sneep hief zijn toverstok op om Harry te ontwapenen of zoiets. Eerst gingen Hermelien, Ron en ik voor Harry staan en toen kwam de hele SVP om hem heen staan en toen professor Anderling met haat stok in de aanslag. Ze zwiepte met haar stok en toen vloog Severus Sneep weg het raam uit.

'Wat deed hij nou?', vroeg ik. 'Vast een paar trucjes die hij heeft geleerd van zijn meester', zei Anderling. 'Potter wat heb je nodig?', vroeg Anderling. 'Tijd professor, zo veel mogelijk', zei Harry.

Al snel was iedereen in rep en roer en ik rende naar Harry toe. Hij wilde iedereen bij hem uit te buurt houden en zelf naar de Ravenklauw toren gaan.

'HARRY POTTER LUISTER NAAR ME!', riep ik. Harry keek eindelijk om. 'Je weet niet eens waar onze leerlingenkamer is, we hebben altijd in die van jullie gezeten, die van Griffoendor', zei ik. 'Sorry, niet aan gedacht', zei Harry. 'Dat dacht ik al wel', zei ik en ik ging hem voor naar onze leerlingenkamer.

'Dit speelde hij goed nietwaar', zei Harry grijnzend. 'Severus is een goede acteur', zei ik grijnzend en ik holde vooruit. 'Hebben jullie al de beker vernielt?', vroeg ik. 'Daar zijn Hermelien en Ron nu mee bezig', zei Harry. Ik knikte.

Harry had veel moeite met het vragen aan de geest van Ravenklauw, Helena Ravenklauw, waar het verloren diadeem was en uiteindelijk gaf ze antwoord. Het zou moeten liggen op een plaats waar je alleen maar naar moest vragen waar het was. En dat was logisch.

Opnieuw moesten we naar de kamer van Hoge Nood. 'Harry kijk opnieuw of je hem kan horen, of liever gezegd, luister of je 'm kan horen', zei ik. 'Jij bent ook niet dom he', zei Harry. 'Nee Harry, ik ben alles behalve dom', zei ik grijnzend.

'Geen wonder dat de sorteerhoed je bij Ravenklauw heeft ingedeeld', zei Harry en hij grijnsde. In deze hele grote strijd was er toch nog iets grappigs uit voort gekomen. Harry concentreerde zich en deed een poging om het Gruzelement te horen...


	15. To Give Birth

**POV London**

* * *

Severus was bij me en hij vertelde me wat er nu ging gebeuren. Mijn dikke buik blokkeerde de hele boel en toen voelde ik het. Weeën. Ik kromp in elkaar en kreunde.

'Gaat het?', vroeg Severus. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en greep naar mijn buik. 'Weeën?', vroeg Severus. Wat is de meest belachelijkste tijd om een baby te krijgen', zei ik. 'Nu!', riep Severus.

Severus haalde madame Plijster erbij. Ze legde me op een ziekenzaal bed.

Ik schreeuwde opnieuw. Iets harder nu. 'DOE IETS!', gilde ik. 'Wat', zei Severus hopeloos. 'MAAKT ME NIET UIT!', riep ik. 'Aha de zwangere', zei Bellatrix van Detta die opgewekt binnen kwam. 'Hoe kom jij hier binnen?', vroeg ik hijgend.

'De magische beveiliging is afgezwakt, het moment van de bloed zuivere baby komt', zei Bellatrix gierend van de lach. Ik snapte niet waarom ze zo moest lachen.

'ZE IS NIET BLOEDZUIVER!', riep ik boos. Ik kon er niet meer tegen. 'Laat haar maar, ze is niet...', begon Severus. 'IK BEN NIET GEK, HIJ OF ZIJ IS NIET BLOEDZUIVER, SEVERUS, JE BENT EEN HALFBLOED, JE NOEMT JEZELF DE HALFBLOED PRINS, ALSJEBLIEFT DOE NOU IETS!', riep ik.

Bellatrix haar gezicht vertrok. 'Nou dat leven is dan ook niets waard', zei ze woedend. 'Het leven van een modderbloedje', zei Bellatrix en ze liep opgewekt weg.

'Het spijt me, ik kon me niet langer inhouden', zei ik. 'Geeft niet', zei Severus zacht.

'MAAR DOE IETS!', gilde ik weer. 'NIETSNUT, NIETSNUT, NIETSNUT!', riep ik tegen Severus. 'Nog even persen, je hebt 2 centimeter ontsluiting', zei madame Plijster.

'2 CENTIMETER, DAT IS NIETS!', gilde ik. 'Blijf nou rustig', zei Severus.

* * *

**POV Lulu**

'Harry ik ga kijken naar London goed', zei ik toen Harry Hermelien en Ron had gevonden die om een een of andere reden zeiknat waren.

'Is goed', zei Harry. 'Wanneer is dit gebeurd?', vroeg ik verbaasd toen Hermelien en Ron elkaars handen vast hielden en verliefd naar elkaar keken.

'Dat werd tijd', zei Harry grijnzend. 'In de hoop op een goed einde', zei ik. 'Lulu, kijk uit, Voldemort is hier, hij staat op het punt om het kasteel binnen te dringen', zei Harry.

'Ik doe voorzichtig, ik beloof het', zei ik.

Ik rende naar het kantoor van de Perkamentussen. 'Ons plan was eindelijk gelukt. Alleen het laatste Gruzelement moest nog worden vernietigd. Het laatste voorwerp. We wisten dat het niet het laatste Gruzelement was. Er moest er nog een zijn en we wisten niet wat het was. Maar ik moest London zien. Ik moest zien hoe het met haar ging en zij moest mij zien. Dat wist ik zeker.

Ik kwam binnenstormen wanneer er ontzettend gegild werd.

London lag krijsend op bed. Ze was zwanger en ze stond op het punt om te gaan bevallen. Vandaar dat ze geen contact met me had kunnen opnemen.

'Lulu', riep London opgelucht. 'London ik ben hier, alles is in orde', zei ik en ik greep haar hand. Severus was er. 'Hee, goed gespeeld man', zei ik zacht. Severus knikte en hij pakte de andere arm van zijn vrouw weer vast.

'HEBBEN JULLIE GEEN IDEE WAT DIT MET ME DOET!', riep London plotseling. 'Ze is nogal eh schreeuwerig', zei Severus en zijn mondhoeken krulde om in een glimlach die hij meestal alleen voor London bewaarde.

Ik grijnsde. 'Dat had ik al door', zei ik.

Het is echt niet te geloven. London kreeg een baby. Hier en nu! Midden in een strijd. Hoe krijgt ze het toch voor elkaar. Alleen London kon zoiets voor elkaar krijgen.

'London, ik ben er', zei ik zacht. 'Ik ben er', zei Severus ook zacht. En toen hoorden we gekrijs. Gekrijs van zowel London als de kersverse en gezonde baby.

Het was een meisje. Een prachtige baby. Een snoepje. Bloedsnoepje was het nu nog, maar ze werd nog gewassen en toen was ze beeldschoon.

'Is het een meisje?', vroeg London. Ik knikte. Severus hield haar vast. 'Hoe zullen we haar noemen?', vroeg Severus zacht.

'Wat dacht je van Liza? Ik heb dat altijd al een mooie naam gevonden', zei London glimlachend. 'Liza, ze is ook echt een Liza', zei Severus tevreden en hij gaf Liza aan London. 'Liza, London en Severus Sneep vormde nu een echt gezin. Wel een beetje onhandig dat dat midden in een strijd moest plaatsvinden in plaats van dat ze nog een beetje konden genieten zoals iedere andere ouders.

Dit was de ergste tijd om een baby te krijgen.


	16. The Battle At Hogwarts (1)

**POV London**

* * *

Onze dochter. Prachtige Liza Perkamentus Sneep. Ik wiegde haar heen en weer.

'Goed eh, ik wil niet dwingend zijn, maar er is een oorlog buiten', zei Lulu. 'Ja, je hebt gelijk, maar hoe kan ik nu helpen', zei London. 'Niet, jij gaat ook niet helpen, we moeten Liza beschermen', zei Severus.

'Aha, ik zie dat ik net op tijd ben', zei de ijzige stem van Voldemort. Ik keek angstig naar hem. 'We hebben alles gedaan om iedereen...', begon ik. 'Ik hoef niet naar jou gezwets te luisteren', siste Voldemort woedend en hij richtte zich rechtstreeks tot Liza. 'Ik denk dat deze halfbloed niets waard is', zei Voldemort. Severus grimaste en ik voelde dat hij steeds woedender werd en dat wist Voldemort.

'Ik ben bang dat zij een groot gevaar vormt voor de gemeenschap voor heksen en tovenaars', zei Voldemort en hij had een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht en een duivelse blik in zijn ogen. 'Mijn heer, alstublieft', zei Severus en zijn ogen waren nu groot van angst.

'Het is duidelijk, jullie hebben een val voor mij gemaakt en ik ben er met open ogen ingevallen, er is alleen een probleempje, niemand kan tegen me op', zei Voldemort en hij hief zijn toverstok op. 'Nee!', riep Lulu en ze wilde naar me toe rennen om me te beschermen. Remus Lupos hield haar tegen. Ze spartelde. En toen verscheen hij. Albus Perkamentus de enige voor wie Voldemort ooit bang was.

Mijn vader. Mijn held. Mijn redder in nood.

'Nee', zei Voldemort en hij was verward en liet zijn toverstok iets zakken. 'Het is geen goed idee van je om hier te komen Marten, dat heb ik je al eens eerder gezegd geloof ik', zei Perkamentus. Achter Perkamentus stond Harry en daarnaast stond Sirius die op Lulu afrende.

Lulu omhelsde Sirius. 'Je leeft nog', zei hij zachtjes in haar oor. Lulu knikte en kuste hem vurig. De chemie was bijna tastbaar.

'Oh wat een liefde hier, maar het gaat me maar om twee mensen in deze kamer', zei Voldemort en hij wees naar Harry en Perkamentus. 'Met name Harry Potter', siste hij met zijn slangachtige stem.

'Er is hier maar een vandaag die hier gaat sterven', zei Harry.

Ik kon alleen maar toekijken en Liza in mijn armen heen en weer wiegen.

Harry hief zijn toverstok. 'Pap, doe iets', zei ik wanhopig. 'Nee, dit is hun strijd zo moet het gebeuren, ik ga kijken of ik de andere nog kan helpen, Severus bescherm jij je vrouw en je kind nou maar', zei Perkamentus.

Severus nam Liza van me over en ondersteunde me toen we naar een andere kamer gingen. Hij gaf Liza weer aan mij toen ik weer op bed lag.

Severus zat niet stil. Ik wist dat hij gelukkig was en dat het niet aan mij lag. Maar hij moest deelnemen aan deze strijd. Onze naam herstellen.

'Severus, ga maar, het is goed', zei ik en ik wreef over zijn wang. Zijn ogen lichtte op. 'Mijn lief, je begrijpt me ook altijd zonder dat we iets zeggen', zei Severus. 'Daarom ben ik ook met je getrouwd', zei ik. Hij zoende me zacht en teder en kuste Liza op haar voorhoofd.

'Ga niet dood alsjeblieft', zei ik. Severus knikte en verdween na de deur magisch te beschermen.

Nu was het voor mij alleen nog maar wachten...


	17. The Battle At Hogwarts (2)

**Voor EmmaSkye een klein beetje Fred en George.**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Iedereen was aan het vechten met iedereen. Ik zag mevrouw Wemel en liep naar haar toe.

'Ze had mijn dochter willen vermoorden, mijn hele familie volgens mij, maar godzijdank is iedereen in orde. Fred, George zijn jullie in orde?', vroeg mevrouw Wemel. 'Prima, kom op Georgie, dan gaan we wat dooddoeners de genadeklap geven', zei Fred opgewekt. 'Zeker broertje', zei George en ze liepen weg met hun toverstokken in de aanslag.

En toen gilde er iemand. En daarna nog iemand. En toen zat iedereen met zijn handen tegen zijn oren.

_'Jullie hebben dapper gevochten, in beveel nu mijn troepen terug te trekken zodat jullie je slachtoffers rustig kunnen verzamelen, Harry Potter, ik richt me nu rechtstreeks tot jou, er bestaat geen grotere schande dan je vrienden voor je laten sterven, veel bloed is vergoten vandaag, kom over een uur naar het Verboden Bos en dan richt ik me rechtstreeks tot jou'._

Het was de stem van Voldemort. Een hele schelle stem of wat hij er dan ook mee deed. Ik maakte me zorgen om iedereen. Plotseling zoals de strijd begonnen was hield die op.

Ik liep naar de Grote Zaal waar zich al een grote groep mensen plaats vond.

Er lagen een hele hoop doden op de grond. De familie Wemel stond om twee lichamen heen. 'Tops en Remus', zei Fred en een traan ontsnapte uit zijn ooghoek.

Een traan ontsnapte ook uit mijn ooghoeken. Er lagen zoveel doden hier. Belinda Broom, zij had ook deelgenomen aan de SVP.

Sirius kwam naast me staan en daarnaast stond verrassend genoeg Severus Sneep. Die twee stonden nu aan dezelfde kant en dat wist iedereen en ze hadden zich er misschien eindelijk bij neergelegd niet meer zulke vijanden van elkaar te zijn na deze strijd.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien kwamen binnen en ze zagen er gesloopt uit. Onder het bloed en vuil.

'Wat hebben jullie gedaan', zei ik.

'We hebben nog een Gruzelement gedood', zei Harry.

'Mooi, dat betekent dat Voldemort bijna aan zijn einde is, Severus, waarom heb je je vrouw in je eentje gelaten, ze moet ook hierheen komen, hier is ze veilig en omringd door mensen en dan weet ze ook wat er gebeurd', zei ik.

'Je hebt gelijk, ik ga haar halen en Liza', zei Severus. 'Gefeliciteerd', zei ik toen ik recht voor Severus zijn neus stond. 'Bedankt', zei Severus verbaasd.

'Ik hoop dat iedereen nu weet dat dit voor een goed doel was zodat we Voldemort kunnen verslaan', zei ik. 'Volgens mij weet iedereen dat, ik heb geen enkele spreuk tegen me aan gekregen, ik denk dat het werk van Perkamentus is geweest', zei Severus.

'Gelukkig', zei ik opgelucht.

'Je bent een bijzondere heks Lulu Watford, Zwarts koester haar', zei Severus glimlachend. Ik werd rood.

'Ik zou haar koesteren voor altijd', zei Sirius en hij glimlachte naar Severus iets wat ik hem nog nooit zou doen.

'Leven de strijd', mompelde ik grijnzend. Sirius omhelsde me en kuste me vurig. Severus schudde zijn hoofd en ging terug naar boven waar London nog steeds zat.


	18. Ready To Die

**POV Harry**

* * *

Iedereen om me heen ging dood. Het was ellendig om te weten dat het grotendeels allemaal door jou komt.

Ik ging naar het Verboden Bos na afscheid te hebben genomen van Ron en Hermelien. Hermelien keek alsof ze elk moment in tranen kon uitbarsten. Ik was blij voor hen. Ze waren eindelijk bij elkaar. Severus Sneep en London hadden een gezond kindje, een meisje genaamd Liza Perkamentus Sneep.

Ik wist dat ze het allemaal had gedaan voor het grote gevecht om Voldemort ten val te brengen. London was een van de dapperste personen die Harry kende. Ze had het vaak met hem tegen Voldemort opgenomen net als Lulu Watford, nog zo'n doorzetter, een vechter.

Ravenklauw was alles behalve zwak.

Ik liep naar het Verboden Bos en daar pakte in de gouden snaai die ik in mijn eerste jaar gewonnen had. '_Ik open aan het slot_'. Ik hield van Ginny Wemel en ik wilde haar niet kwijt. Absoluut niet.

Ik kuste de steen. 'Ik ben klaar om te sterven', zei ik hardop.

De steen van Wederkeer verscheen. Het was een klein zwart steentje in een driehoekige vorm. Ik hield het eerst stevig in mijn handen vast en toen liet ik de steen los.

Om me heen verschenen mijn vader, mijn moeder, Remus Lupos, Tops. 'Mam', zei ik en ik strekte mijn hand uit naar haar, maar ik ging er dwars doorheen. Ik kon haar niet vasthouden. Ze waren een herinnering van mij.

'Waarom zijn jullie hier?', vroeg ik.

'We zijn nooit weggeweest', zei mijn moeder. Lily Potter.

'Blijf dicht bij me?', vroeg ik. Ze knikte allemaal.

Iedereen liep met me mee. Dat gaf me een veilig gevoel.

Ik liep op Voldemort af die net met zijn meerdere zat te overleggen.

'Aha, Harry Potter, de jongen die bleef leven komt om te sterven', zei hij met zijn enge creapy stem.

'_Avada Kedavra_', zei Voldemort en een grote groene lichtflits volgde en alles werd stil om me heen.


	19. The Final Battle (1)

**Dit is natuurlijk een beetje overgenomen van het boek en de film tegelijkertijd. Maar het is een cruciaal moment. Sorry Levi. Ik moet het gewoon schrijven. Ik hoop dat iedereen het leuk vind :)**

**POV London**

* * *

Eindelijk, ik kon weer opstaan. Met hulp natuurlijk. Ik wilde nu wel zien wat er allemaal was gebeurd sinds mijn afwezigheid. Ik kreeg gek genoeg geen blikken van anderen die vonden dat ik het slechtste schoolhoofd was van alle schoolhoofden die Zweinstein ooit gehad had. Iets zei me dat mijn vader daar achter zat.

'Eindelijk', zei ik zuchtend en ik wikkelde Liza in een doek en legde haar in de wieg. Madame Plijster zou op haar letten. Ik gaf haar een kusje op haar wang. 'Liza, lieve Liza', zei ik. Severus ondersteunde me.

'En jij Severus, je bent er altijd voor me geweest, ik deed nog wel eens onredelijk tegen je', zei ik.

'Het geeft niet, het zullen de hormonen wel zijn geweest', zei Severus. Ik lachte.

Mijn lachen verging me echter snel toen ik zag hoeveel slachtoffers er waren in de Grote Zaal. Er ontsnapte een tranenvloed over mijn wangen toen ik Remus en Tops zag liggen.

'Oooh nee', zei ik zuchtend. 'Hoe is het met de Wemels?', vroeg ik. 'Vraag het hen zelf', zei Severus grijnzend. Ron kwam aanlopen met Hermelien. Hand in hand.

'Zo dat werd tijd', zei ik grijnzend en ik omhelsde Ron en Hermelien en daarna de rest van de Wemels.

Sirius Zwarts en Lulu Watford stonden in een innige omhelzing elkaar te zoenen. Lekker dan, midden in een strijd. Nou ja, ik kreeg een baby midden in de strijd, ook niet zo handig natuurlijk.

'London', zei Lulu en ze liet Sirius los. Ze omhelsde mij.

'Zo, je gaat me toch niet ook zoenen he', zei ik grijnzend.

'Ha nee, vergeet het, daar heb jij ook al iemand voor, langer dan ik trouwens, oh daar heb je George, even m'n ex omhelzen, ik ben zo blij dat hem niets is overkomen', zei Lulu en ze huppelde vrolijk naar George. Haar eerste vriendje en ik zag dat ze hem omhelsde en George omhelsde haar terug.

'Fred', zei ik opgewekt. 'London, hoe is het ermee', zei hij. De strijd had een paar littekens achtergelaten. 'Een ding, waar is Harry', zei ik verbaasd om me heen kijkend.

Hermelien en Ron keken me plotseling niet meer aan.

'Hij is naar het Verboden Bos gegaan om zichzelf over te geven aan Voldemort', zei Sirius die naast me kwam staan. Ik schrok. Sirius was nog altijd even knap. Maar daar had ik nu niet mijn aandacht voor nodig.

'Sirius wat zeg je?', vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Hij is naar...', begon Sirius. 'Het Verboden Bos gegaan om zichzelf over te geven, ja ik ben niet doof, ik heb je verstaan, maar waarom?', vroeg ik me hardop af.

'Hij is erachter gekomen dat hij en de slang van Voldemort, Nagini, het laatste Gruzelement is dat vernietigd moet worden, als hij niet eerst dood gaat dan zou Voldemort ook nooit dood gaan', zei Sirius.

'Wat!', riep ik en plotseling hoorde ik roemoer op het plein.

Ik ging naar het plein om de menigte gewoon maar te volgen. Op het plein stonden alle dooddoeners en Voldemort zelf stond vooraan met Hagrid die met touwen was vastgebonden en die niemand minder dan Harry in zijn armen had en hij leek dood.

'Wie heeft Hagrid daar in zijn armen', vroeg Ginny wanhopig.

'Harry Potter is dood!', sprak Voldemort opgewekt en Bellatrix van Detta lachte op z'n Bellatrix. Creepy dus.

'NEE!', riep Ginny en ze wilde naar voren rennen, maar meneer Wemel hield haar tegen.

'Stom kind', zei Voldemort grijnzend. 'Harry Potter is dood en vanaf nu af aan zullen jullie allemaal aan mij gehoorzamen', zei hij.

Marcel kwam naar voren.

'Ik moet zeggen dat ik iets beters had verwacht', zei Voldemort venijnig.

Bellatrix lachte weer.

'En wie ben jij jongeman', zei Voldemort.

'Marcel Lubbermans', zei Marcel zelfverzekerd.

Bellatrix van Detta schaterde het uit en de rest van de dooddoeners aapte haar na.

Marcel liet zich niet uit de weg slaan.

'Ik weet zeker dat we voor jou een plekje kunnen vinden', zei Voldemort.

'Ik wilde graag even wat zeggen', zei Marcel opnieuw zelfverzekerd.

Ik bewonderde zijn moed.

'Nou Marcel ik weet zeker dat we allemaal reuze benieuwd zijn naar wat jij te zeggen hebt', zei Voldemort en hij zei het alsof het hem pijn deed om het te zeggen.

'We hebben Harry verloren vandaag, dat maakt niet uit', zei hij.

'Marcel', zei Simon geïrriteerd.

'Er sterven iedere dag mensen, Tops en Remus zijn vandaag gestorven, maar niet voor niets, ze zijn niet gestorven voor Harry, maar om hem tegen te houden', zei Marcel.

En toen pas zag ik wat Marcel in zijn handen had. Hij had een oude slappe sorteerhoed in zijn hand. En hij trok er een zwaard uit. Het zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor.

En toen gebeurde het.

Harry sprong uit Hagrids armen. Iedereen riep verbaasde kreten uit en was in rep en roer. Voldemort was woedend.


	20. The Final Battle (2)

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Het was chaos op Zweinstein. Voldemort was woest dat Harry nog in leven was. Ik zag hem met hem vechten. Hun levens hingen er vanaf.

Mevrouw Wemel was aan het vechten met Bellatrix van Detta en ik had net een andere dooddoener uitgeschakeld. Die was morsdood. Het halve kasteel viel op hem toen ik '_Recucto_' zei.

Dat was best wel een coole move.

'Lulu achter je', riep Ginny. Een dooddoener probeerde me te verlammen of te doden. Ik zag bijna het verschil niet meer.

Ik vuurde een spreuk op hem af en de dooddoener viel een paar meter naar achteren en knalde met zijn hoofd tegen het puin wat overal lag en was bewusteloos of dood. Het kon me niets schelen. 'Bedankt Ginny', zei ik.

En ik keek naar Harry en Voldemort die aan het duelleren waren. 'De slang is dood', zei Ron trots en hij Marcel en Hermelien stonden naast elkaar. Marcel het het zwaard van Griffoendor nog steeds in zijn handen.

En toen juichte mevrouw Wemel. Ze had Bellatrix van Detta gedood.

En toen zagen we dat Voldemort aan het vergruizelen was nadat Harry zijn stok had opgevangen. De Zegevier. Voldemort was dood, hij was nu officieel dood. Geen enkel stukje van zijn ziel was nog in leven en Harry had hem verslagen.

De dooddoeners trokken zich terug, ze besefte dat ze in de minderheid waren. Lucius Malfidus was met zijn vrouw Narcissa al lang weggegaan. Al voordat de strijd begonnen was. Stelletje lafaards.

Ik rende naar Sirius toe die ongedeerd was. 'Sirius', zei ik opgelucht. 'Lulu Watford', zei Sirius ook opgelucht. We zoende heftig en vol met passie.

'Ik hou van je', zei Sirius toen.

'Ik ook van jou', zei Sirius.

Iedereen had zich verzameld in de Grote Zaal en we treurde niet meer om de doden, nee we vierden voor de levende. Ik stormde op London af die een beetje verfomfaaid op een stoel zat. Ze was nog niet helemaal bekomen van haar bevalling. Wat niet zo gek was omdat die net een paar uur geleden plaats vond. Perkamentus zat naast haar. Ze had Liza in haar armen.

Madame Plijster was alle gewonden aan het verzorgen. Vilder had een bezem gepakt en deed enkele pogingen om Zweinstein weer bewoonbaar te maken met Dreuzelkracht.

'Het is voorbij', zei Harry die naar ons toe liep.

'Het is voorbij', herhaalde London opgelucht.

Ze gaf Liza even aan mij en ze werd doorgegeven aan iedereen die haar wilde bewonderen. Als laatste lag ze in de armen van Sirius.

'Heej waar is Draco eigenlijk?', vroeg ik.

'Die is bij zijn ouders, hij heeft Huize Schelp veilig kunnen verlaten', zei Perkamentus.

Sirius gaf Liza weer aan London. Severus stond er trots bij. Als een trotse vader.

'Gelukkig kunnen we het kasteel met toverkracht weer overeind zetten', zei ik.

'Gelukkig wel', zei Perkamentus en hij glimlachte en keek om zich heen.

'Dit is begin van het einde', zei hij en zijn blauwe ogen glinsterde vrolijk.

Iedereen keek om zich heen naar het vervallen Zweinstein dat opnieuw moest worden opgebouwd.

'Misschien moeten we Vilder een handje gaan helpen', zei Perkamentus. Iedereen knikte.

Er kwamen nog meer leerlingen op ons af en op de baby van London. Nog nooit had een leerlinge van Zweinstein zoveel meegemaakt als London.

Zo ben je leerlinge van Zweinstein, zo ben je schoolhoofd. Zo heb je een relatie met je Toverdrankmeester, zo ben je getrouwd, zo heb je een baby, een gezin.

Ik ben helemaal gelukkig met Sirius.

Eigenlijk is het gewoon een ouderwets eind goed al goed.


	21. Ten Years Later

**POV London**

* * *

Ik liep samen met Liza, Lyneth, mijn inmiddels 2e dochter en Severus naar perron negen drie kwart. We liepen dwars door de muur heen. Liza zou voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaan, Severus en ik hadden een baantje op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Lyneth zou volgend jaar gaan.

We waren benieuwd in welke afdeling Liza zou komen. Ik had haar gezegd dat iedere afdeling goed was en dat we hoe dan ook trots op haar waren.

We stonden voor de vuurrode Zweinsteinexpress.

'Kijk daar komen ze', zei Severus en hij wees naar Lulu en Sirius, Harry en Ginny en Ron en Hermelien.

We omhelsde iedereen. De kinderen van hun gingen ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein.

Lulu had 3 kinderen met Sirius. Ze had 1 zoon Brandon en twee dochters, die waren tweeling. Ze heette Chloe en Ruby, ze gingen alle 3 naar Zweinstein. Brandon was de oudste. Hij zat al een jaar op Zweinstein en zat in Griffoendor.

Roos en Hugo waren de kinderen van Hermelien en Ron. Harry hadden twee zoons en een dochter met Ginny, Albus Severus Potter heette een zoon en James Sirius Potter heette de andere zoon. Ik had nog steeds geen idee waarom hij hem vernoemd heeft naar mijn man. De dochter heette Lily Loena Potter.

'Heej jongens, drukke boel in een coupé', zei ik grijnzend en Lily omhelsde me. Ze was dol op me. 'Hai Brandon', zei Severus en hij gaf Brandon een high five. Ik omhelsde Chloe en Ruby stevig.

En Severus gaf James en Albus een high five en omhelsde ze ook stevig, ook omhelsde we Roos en Hugo, dat waren ook twee schatten van kinderen.

Toen richtte we ons tot onze eigen kinderen. Lyneth zou nog niet naar Zweinstein maar was er wel om Liza uit te zwaaien.

We omhelsde elkaar.

'Ik heb er zo'n zin in, maar ik ga jullie zo missen', zei Liza en ze omhelsde eerst Severus en toen mij stevig. 'Ga maar gauw, misschien kunnen jullie nog een plekje bij elkaar vinden', zei ik. Liza knikte.

Ze omhelsde haar zusje Lyneth nog een keer en stapte toen in de vuurrode Zweinsteinexpress.

We zwaaide ze allemaal uit tot de Vuurrode Zweinsteinexpress niet meer te zien was. Een traan ontsnapte uit mijn ooghoek.

'Heej het komt goed, ze hoeven in elk geval niet tegen trollen te vechten', zei Severus grijnzend. Ik lachte.

'Trollen?', vroeg Lyneth verbaasd.

'Ja, je moeder heeft in haar eerste jaar een trol verslagen met haar vrienden', zei Severus.

'Dat is zo cool mam', zei Lyneth.

We liepen terug door de muur terug naar de Dreuzelwereld.

* * *

**Dit was het dan. Het einde van het verhaal van London en Lulu. Ik hoop dat iedereen die het heeft gelezen er van genoten heeft en het leuk vond. Ik wil graag iedereen bedanken die al mijn verhalen hebben gelezen en gerieviewd. Heel erg bedankt, door jullie blijf ik schrijven. Dit is dan ook de eerste keer dat ik een hele reeks heb afgemaakt. En dan is het nu echt het einde van dit verhaal. Nogmaals bedankt iedereen.**

**xxx Luutje19**


End file.
